Terror en los muelles
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos se han cometido en San fransokyo y solo Hiro con ayuda del misterioso Sunfire lograran esclarecer los crímenes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

2:30 am San Fransokyo

En las calles desoladas de la urbe, en uno de los lugares más bajos y sombríos, un joven de aspecto desaliñado y bastante agitado corría lo más rápido que podía, miraba así atrás con desesperación, cruzaba las solitarias calles en busca de atajos que tomar, topándose en varias ocasiones con callejones sin salidas, hasta que por fin pudo ver el lugar seguro que estaba buscando, eran tan poco metros lo que le faltan para llegar, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; fue un ruido que lo dejo helado, sin aliento suficiente para seguir, el motor rugiendo de una motocicleta negra y su jinete de casco y gabardina del mismo color. Era claro lo que sucedía, aquel sujeto lo estaba cazando.

-Por favor….-dijo con terror- No sé cuánto te este pagano, pero yo te lo duplico… ¿sabes?…tengo el dinero, solo déjame ir ¿sí?...

El motociclista no dijo nada, acelero su moto como negativa y se abalanzo en contra de él poniéndole con rapidez un callar de castigo y arrastrándolo por las calles de la solitaria ciudad, a esa hora nadie escuchaba sus gritos desesperados, nadie vendría a socorrerlo, sin importar el dolor y la agonía del joven, sus suplicas por que se detuviera, el jinete lo llevo sin detenerse al puerto justo donde un grupo de hombres esperaban. De aspecto mafioso y de muy mala actitud, cansados del olor del muelle en donde estaba.

-Tardaste más de lo usual Sunfire.- Dijo el hombre que parecía estar a cargo de la comisiva.

-Hice el trabajo…fui por tu cabo suelto, ahora págame.- dijo el jinete sin titubeos.

Uno de los hombres le lanzo un maletín, al mismo tiempo que lo atrapaba el jinete pateo al joven asiendo que callera a los pies de los tres hombres, dos de ellos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a la orilla del muelle, mientras se alejaba el joven comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

-Por favor….sálvame, sabes lo que me aran…no quiero morir, por favor, no quiero…- el joven solo rompió en llanto. Pero aun así el jinete no se corrompió, comenzó a contar el dinero que había dentro del maletín con frialdad.

-Oye…-le interrumpió el único mafioso que quedaba en la escena- ¿No quieres terminar el trabajo?, los chicos suelen emocionarse con estas cosas y terminan haciendo un desastre, me han dicho que eres excelente con las armas y…- el mafioso se petrifico al ver el arma de aquel hombre apuntándole a la cara, lentamente fijo el cañón a una embarcación cercana y tiro del gatillo, una luz que ilumino todo, como si fuera de día, solo por unos segundos, seguida de una explosión y el ruido de la embarcación hundiéndose.- Wow…por eso te llaman Sunfire.-

-No son balas normales, yo mismo las fabrico, terminaría haciendo un mayor desastre si yo terminara tu trabajo.- dijo montando a su motocicleta.

-Bien bien…entiendo, recuerda que mi jefe tiene otro trabajo para ti, es muy importante, tanto que te quiere ver personalmente.- la orquesta de gritos proveniente del muelle había comenzado a sonar, suplicas, gritos y gemidos de dolor.- Ya es hora de que le dé fin al trabajo de esta noche. Hasta al rato Sunfire.-

-Como sea.- Se alejó a toda velocidad, no había rastros del menor remordimiento, ese era solo su trabajo, lo que les pasaba a las personas que el cazaba no era su problema, "puro karma" pensaba él, nadie los había obligado a mezclarse con lo más bajo de la sociedad, narcotraficantes, lavado de dinero, apuestas ilegales, que más daba, escoria matando escoria. Para él era más dar un servicio a la sociedad. Se detuvo en un alto a la luz roja, más que por respetar las reglas era porque algo había llamado su atención. Un enorme robot rojo con un niño montado sobre él surcando el cielo, un rayo amarillo casi imperceptible que pasaba por encima de los edificios seguido de un monstro que saltaba de techo en techo llevando a una chica y un chico robustos de tez negra. Era el equipo "Big hero 6", no les temía pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a ellos. Desde que comenzó meses atrás con la caza de personas para el "Gran jefe" no dejaba que nadie le viera el rostro, siempre llevaba puesto su casco negro, pasar desapercibido era el objetivo. Vio cómo se alejaban y recobro el curso asía los almacenes abandonados a los que él llamaba hogar. No era un hotel cinco estrellas, apenas si contaba con una cama, una mesa y un baño, de la pared colgaba un mapa conceptual de un tema que había dejado en el pasado, palabras como "vida" "familia" y preguntas "¿Quién soy?¿que soy? Se encontraban abandonadas en un olvide que él no eligió, se quitó el casco dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa, paso su mano por su pelo negro azabache y soltando un suspiro de cansancio decidió que era hora de dormir. En unas cuantas horas tendría que verse con el "Gran jefe" para iniciar una nueva casería.


	2. El niño genio

Capítulo 1

El niño genio

Sunfire se encontraba recostado sobre su motocicleta, lo más escondido posible en un callejón frente a una cafetería bastante colorida. Vigilaba a su nueva presa, Hiro Hamada un niño de apenas 14 años, ¿que podría a ver hecho este niño para hacer enojar al "Gran jefe"?, no le importaba llevar a maleantes y ladrones, ¿pero un niño?, la poca información que había conseguido de él es que era todo un prodigio, que iba a la universidad con un grupo de chicos mayores que él, solo pensaba que le dificultaban el trabajo, como se lo llevaría si siempre estaba acompañado, durante tres días y noches seguidas jamás lo había visto salir sin escolta, se estaba desesperando, incluso llego a pensar en entrar a la casa a la fuerza y sacarlo, pero no sería un trabajo limpio y el "Gran jefe" había especificado que no levantara ninguna sospecha. No tenía de otra más que seguir esperando.

Dentro de la cafetería se encontrar un grupo de amigos bastante animados, contaban anécdotas, reían a carcajadas mientras saboreaban sus desayunos.

-Hiro cariño, puedes ayudarme a acomodar la nueva mercancía.- dijo una amable mujer castaña mientras sostenía una caja llena de chocolates.

-Claro tía Cass.- Se acercó sosteniendo la caja y comenzando a acomodar en el aparador los confitados.- chocolate con pasas, chocolate con arándanos, chocolate con cítricos…wow, llegaron los chocolates mixtos de almendra y nuez…Tía Cass, ¿puedo quedarme con uno?- dijo con alegría el pelinegro.- cuando vuelva Tadashi de la escuela….- no termino la frase, vio la cara de su tía llena de tristeza, los jóvenes en la mesa habían detenido todo lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraban fijamente en espera de su reacción, por un momento lo había olvidado, su hermano mayor había fallecido meses atrás, el joven paso saliva y con voz quebrada dijo.- está bien…y-yo solo, no se preocupen …si?.- Sintió algo cálido que le recorría ambas mejillas y su vista se volvió nublosa, inhalo con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera, la joven rubia que estaba más cerca de él se levantó lista para darle un abrazo pero él la detuvo extendiendo su mano frente ella.- Estoy bien Honey lemon…

-Hiro cariño….- dijo preocupada la tía Cass.

-No…solo…necesito un poco de aire, estaré bien, iré a caminar un rato SOLO y todo estará bien, no se preocupen por mi.- Introdujo el chocolate en la bolsa de su sudadera por inercia y salió a paso veloz de la cafetería, solo necesitaba aclarar su mente y una caminata le vendría bien, estaba cansado que lo sobreprotegieran de todo, incluso de sus recuerdos.

El jinete no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez en tres días el dichoso niño había salido solo, era el momento perfecto para terminar con el trabajo, arranco a toda velocidad y cuando el niño estaba doblando la esquina fue el punto perfecto, se inclinó para dar vuelta y con un solo brazo pudo levantarlo y subirlo a la moto. El niño estaba en shock, no se movía ni decía nada, lo que facilito mucho su trasporte al punto de encuentro. Los muelles estaban solos, no estaba el usual grupo de mafiosos esperando; "aún es de día, seguro se están escondiendo para no ser vistos" pensó. El niño no decía nada, solo lo mira como tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba. El sonido de su celular lo saco de su pensar. Contesto como siempre en altavoz.

-Sunfire…hubo un contratiempo, no podremos ir y…-se escuchaba a un hombre bastante ansioso.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no van a venir? Hice el trabajo que pediste, ¿que acaso no era tan importante?- Sunfire se estaba empezando a enojar.

-Sí, lo es…es solo que tenemos problemas con la policía, nos está pisando los talones y…- respondió el mafioso.

-Me habían dicho que el "Gran Yama" o el "Gran jefe" siempre cumplía con sus tratos, si no me pagan ahora soltare al niño y…- amenazo Sunfire.

-No por favor no lo hagas, danos tres días, te pagaremos por cada uno de ellos el doble de lo establecido- Dijo el mafioso bastante asustado.

Sunfire estaba enfurecido, pero el dinero era lo único que le importaba, miro al niño al que tenía sujeto por la muñeca, no forcejeaba ni trataba de escapar, era delgado, pequeño y se notaba que no tenía mucha fuerza, sería fácil de vigilar.

-Está bien, trato hecho…pero solo tienen tres días o yo mismo iré y terminare con todos ustedes.-

-Gracias…mil gracias- Sunfire colgó, ya era suficiente con saber que tendría que estar de niñera.

-¿El "Gran Yama"?... ¿ese tipo no sabe perder verdad?- dijo el niño rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Sunfire sorprendido, ¿Cómo podría tan solo un niño estar relacionado con un hombre de tan poca monta?

-Sí, lo derrote en un combate clandestino con robot hace algunos meses, no termino bien…la policía la descubrió y todos terminamos en la cárcel, fue una noche divertida después de todo…-el niño se había quedado callado mirando a la nada, como si recordara algo con melancolía.

-Bien…te quedaras conmigo por unos días antes de reunirte de nuevo con "tu amigo", así que vamos de una vez.- Volvieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron él viaja a los almacenes. Algo raro pasaba, normalmente sus víctimas trataban de huir, gritaban por ayuda e incluso saltaban de la moto aunque fuera a alta velocidad, pero ese niño se sostenía de él como si estuviera dando un paseo, sin duda el planeaba algo. La puerta del almacén se abrió automáticamente y se cerró al entrar, Sunfire bajo a Hiro de la moto.

-¡Vaya lugar!... ¿aquí es donde vives?- dijo Hiro dando una vuelta, deteniéndose enfrente de la pared llena de recortes y palabras sin sentido.- ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? – Leyó- sí que tienes problemas existenciales.-

-Solo es basura.- dijo Sunfire mientras tomaba un bote e introducía todo eso dentro de el.

Hiro fijo su vista en lo más entretenido que había en la habitación, la motocicleta negra, su diseño era bastante inusual, se veía pesada pero era bastante ligera, sin mencionar que su estructura parecía esconder algo, los botones y pequeñas palancas en el tablero lo llenaban de curiosidad.

-¿Para qué sirve este botón?- estaba a punto de presionarlo cuando Sunfire lo detuvo.

-Bien, creo que es hora de poner algunas reglas, jamás toques mi motocicleta, no quiero gritos ni intentos de escapes, eres un chico listos ¿no?, te darás cuenta que solo hay una puerta y no hay ventanas, no quiero tener que hacerte daño.-

-Bien, entiendo…y ¿a qué hora comemos?- Dijo Hiro como si estuviera de visita en casa de un amigo.

-¿Comer?...-

-Si claro, eres un ser humano no…a no ser que seas otra cosa necesitas comer, igual yo, ¿o piensas matarme de hambre por tres días?-

-Bien, iré por comida pero antes de eso.-Sunfire tomo su celular y se lo dio a Hiro, el extrañado lo tomo.-habla con tu familia, que no sospechen lo que pasa, haz la llamada con altavoz, si se te ocurre decir algo que…-

-Si ya entendí…-Hiro llamo a su tía, una voz dulce le contesto.

-Lucky cat café ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?.-

-Tia Cass, soy yo…Hiro, mmmm….estoy en la escuela haciendo una investigación de campo, creo que me llevara algunos días y pues…-

-Hiro!...de nuevo piensas quedarte una semana haya, cariño sabes lo que pienso al respecto.-

-Lo sé, lo siento pero esto es importante, ¿Gogo sigue ahí, podrías pasármela?- dijo Hiro soltando un suspiro.

\- Bien, solo come sano, duerme bien…ufff, Gogo, Hiro quiere hablar contigo.- La tía Cass paso el teléfono a la chica de mechones morados.

-¿Que hay bebé nerd?- dijo la chica con tono burlón.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así.-dijo Hiro algo irritado.

-No es mi culpa, sabes que yo no pongo los apodos.- se defendió

-Estoy…como decirlo.- el niño miro al motociclista.- mmmm…

-Solo suéltalo de una vez.- dijo Gogo.

-Estoy…en una "investigación de campo" en la zona centro de la ciudad, no se preocupen por mí, Baymax está conmigo, tal vez regrese en tres días, no se.- Para ellos ya era normal este tipo de incursiones de Hiro, investigaba las zonas en busca de algún problema o en ocasiones, en una base secreta hackeaba a empresas que cometían lavado de dinero, redes de prostitución y más cosas, Hiro se estaba yendo a lo grande pues los crímenes como los asaltos y robo era algo de lo que se podía encargar la policía.

-Bien, solo no salgas de la teoría sin nosotros.- Siempre hablaban en código, en especial cuando estaba la tía Cass cerca.

-Sí, no lo hare…nos vemos luego.-

-Mantente en contacto.- ordeno la chica.

-Claro.- Hiro colgó y le devolvió el celular a su dueño.

-¿Te dejan desaparecer por días sin cuestionarte?- pregunto sorprendido Sunfire.

-Sí, no lo hago consecutivamente y nadie está feliz cuando sucede, pero por lo regular me salgo con la mía.-dijo el chico levantando los hombro en señal de que esa situación se había vuelto bastante común.

Sunfire se acercó a su motocicleta y se preparó para marcharse, el niño lo veía sentado desde su cama.

-¿Puedo escoger el menú?- pregunto Hiro.

-No, no puedes, comerás lo que te traiga, y ya te dije, nada de intentos de escape.- amenazo el joven mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Hiro se había quedado solo, se levantó con rapidez de la cama y comenzó a observar la puerta, tenía que ver un componente, tuerca, tablero, algo que hiciera que se moviera, pero no encontró nada, o al menos al nivel del suelo, todo el mecanismo estaba casi tocando el techo, era demasiado alto y aun subiéndose a la mesa no lo alcanzaría. –Maldición- dijo en su mente, la única otra puerta era la del baño, pero solo había un retrete, una pequeña regadera y un lavabo; efectivamente, no había ventanas. Hiro soltó un suspiro, pero estaba bien, él podría salir de esta como en muchas otras situaciones, en cualquier momento, un descuido de su vigilante o quizás un trato lo podrían sacar, además estaba en el lugar y momentos perfecto, él había estado investigando sobre varias desapariciones y quizás este "Sunfire" sabía algo, solo tenía que ser paciente y jugar bien sus cartas.


	3. No hay trato

Disclaimer: Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 2

No hay trato

En la habitual zona de mala muerte, Sunfire se encontraba comprando comida en un carro de vista antihigiénica, era el lugar al que solía ir, la comida no estaba tan mal y jamás se había enfermado, eso bastaba para él. Antes de dirigirse de vuelta al almacén fue a los muelles con la esperanza de encontrar al trio de mafiosos, pero no había rastro de ellos, se sentó por un momento para contemplar el mar, pero a pesar de que la vista era hermosa el olor la volvía repulsiva, al bajar la mirada comprendió de donde procedía ese putrefacto olor. La cabeza de un joven frotaba cerca de donde él estaba, daba pequeños choques con la base del muelle al pasar de las olas, una de ellas le dio vuelta dejando ver el rostro de cuencas vacías, no solo le habían arrancado los ojos, le habían cortado la lengua y le faltaban varios dientes frontales. Sunfire se levantó de un salto de la impresión, ahora entendía a que se refería el mafioso con que "se emocionaban" con el trabajo, dio unos cuantos pasos asía atrás incrédulo de que fuera el joven que había llevado la noche anterior, el graznido de una gaviota lo saco de su pensamiento, esta se estaba alimentando con el pedazo de un dedo humano, el ave lo tomo con el pico y se alejó volando, ese acto hizo que por poco Sunfire vomitara, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda…¿Qué pensarían hacer con el niño que él tenía en el almacén?, estaba comenzando a dudar si podría terminar con el trabajo.

La puerta del almacén se abrió por fin, Hiro estaba cansado de esperar sin contar que ahora si tenía un hambre real.

-Hasta que apareciste, por un segundo pensé que me habías abandonado.-

-No te quejes.- le dijo lanzándole el paquete de comida.

Hiro lo abrió y vio con un poco de repulsión unos fideos udon recosidos mezclados con lo que parecían verduras.

-¿De verdad esperas que coma esto?-

-Eres un niño bastante mimado, tus padres te criaron mal.-respondió Sunfire mientras se sentaba en el piso del otro extremo de la habitación.

-No tengo padres, ellos murieron cuando yo era un bebé.- Hiro observaba la consistencia de los fideos, de verdad eran algo extraño.-me criaron mi tía y mi…-bajo la mirada y se quedó callado por un momento, luego prosiguió.- ya no importa.- comenzó a comer los fideos con una expresión de asco.- ahhh, realmente saben muy raro…-Hiro sintió algo dentro de su sudadera, no se había percatado del chocolate que tenía. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y se decidió hacer un trato-¿A ti te gusta el chocolate?-

-Si… claro.- contesto sin poner mucha atención.

-Tengo un increíble chocolate mixto de almendra y nuez, yo no puedo comerlo porque en ocasiones vienen con un poco de mani y soy alérgico, tu consigues mejor comida y yo te doy el chocolate, ¿Qué tal?- propuso Hiro.

-Claro, seguro.- Acepto Sunfire.-Pero termínate eso de una vez.-

-¿Tu no vas a comer?- Pregunto Hiro.

-Sí, pero no me quitare el casco por ahora.-

-Identidad secreta…no quieres que te identifique, lo entiendo.- Hiro le arrojo el chocolate, el cual Sunfire atrapo con una mano, siguió comiendo, había algo en el sabor que le recordaba a alguien, más específicamente a Honey Lemon, era un químico tal vez, no…algo como un medicamento, los ojos le comenzaron a pesar, le costaba trabajo enfocar la vista, "si…eso era" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Sunfire se levando, quito la comida de la cama y acomodo al chico en ella, asegurándose que el somnífero hubiera hecho su trabajo. Al fin, luego de varias horas podía quitarse el casco, respiro una enorme bocanada de aire. Se recargo en la pared mirando a aquel niño y comenzó a comer el chocolate. La textura suave y el crocante de los frutos secos, el sabor amargo pero calido, por unos segundos se sintió en otro lugar, los recuerdos que tanto buscaba dentro de su cabeza lo abrumaron de la nada. Él estaba ahí caminado con rapidez, entraba a una cafetería, ese lugar él lo había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?, una mujer castaña lo saludaba con alegría y él preguntaba ¿Ya llegaron?, seguido por una respuesta afirmativa y un "toma uno", él volvía a preguntar otra cosa "¿él está arriba?, nuevamente una respuesta afirmativa, subió por las escaleras mientras comía el chocolate "Ya llegue" grito, una enorme felicidad se apodero de él al escuchar gritar a un pequeño niño "ONI-CHAN", luego…nada, el chocolate se había terminado. Volvía estar en aquel viejo almacén, ¿Por qué este chocolate despertó estos recuerdos?...él ya había comido antes chocolate y ninguno le dio este resultado. Miro de nuevo al niño que ocupaba su cama, otra cosa rondaba por su mente ahora, ¿para qué lo quería el "Gran jefe"?.

El segundo día estaba comenzado, pero dentro de un almacén sin ventanas uno no podía distinguirlo. Sunfire se percató de que su huésped se estaba despertando, se puso su casco nuevamente. Hiro se incorporó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Me drogaste?, demonios…-dijo Hiro con bastante dolor.

-¿Resaca?-dijo Sunfire con tono de burla.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, no tratare de escapar.-

-¿Qué no quieres regresar a tu casa?- pregunto Sunfire con curiosidad.

-No es eso…la verdad es que estaba cansado de la situación en ella, todos me sobre protegen demasiado, es como si trataran de llenar el vacío de…ya no importa.- El rostro de Hiro se ensombreció.

-Dices eso muy seguido.-Sunfire le arrojo una caja de comida china, de mejor calidad que la de la noche anterior y luego una bolsa de osos de goma.-gracias por el chocolate.

-¿osos de goma?,¿Por qué?- Voltio a verlo con cierta melancolía.

-No lo sé, tienes cara de que te gustan las cosas dulces y bobas.- Sunfire se había dado cuenta de algo, que había comprado el dichoso dulce pensando en el niño casi de forma automática, como si ya supiera que eran sus favoritas.- ¿no te gustan?-

-No es eso…de hecho son mis favoritas, mi...mi he-hermano no le gustaba que las comiera, pero en ciertas ocasiones me las daba como recompensa.-una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hiro, la cual limpio con rapidez.

-Suena a que él es el culpable de que estés mimado.- Contesto Sunfire.

-¡Él no hizo eso!.-grito Hiro.-¡Él es una increíble persona, mi modelo a seguir, es el mejor hermano que existe y cuando vuelva…- Hiro se detuvo de golpe. Apretaba las gomitas fuertemente contra su pecho, como si tratara de no sentir el vacío que lo inundaba.

-¿Él se fue y te dejo? Vaya!, que buen hermano tienes.- dijo con sarcasmo

-Él e-está m-muerto…-por fin lo había dicho, tras días de no poder pronunciar esas palabras.- Él se ha ido.- a Hiro le costaba trabajo respirar, ese vacío tan aterrador, ese sentimiento de abatimiento al que por día había tratado de ignorar lo envolvía y lo llenaba de pensamientos como "morir ahora no estaría tan mal, continuar sin él sería una tontería". Pero algo lo saco de su laguna mental, Sunfire se había sentado alado de él y lo miraba fijamente.

-Tienes el día de hoy para sentirte todo lo miserable que quieras, llora, grita…sácalo todo, yo no te tengo lastima, no te voy a interrumpir como en tu casa.-

Ese día Hiro no paro de llorar, Ni siquiera pidió comer, no tenía apetito alguno. Sunfire se quedó fuera del almacén, porque más allá de estar harto de sus gritos, había algo en ellos que lo entristecían, una extraña necesidad de ir y calmarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, de abrazarlo hasta que se durmiera, justo como aquel niño de sus memorias que ahora regresaban nuevamente, ¿Por qué lloraba? Alguien lo había lastimado pero no recordaba quien, ese sentimiento de rabia, de querer vengarse, deseaba estar de nuevo con aquel niño, pero se sentía tan culpable al niciquiera recordar su nombre y que relación tenía con él. Hiro termino quedándose dormido después de varias horas. Así paso el segundo día.

El fuego, la gente corriendo y su hermano desapareciendo dentro de un gran edificio en llamas. Hiro gritaba y lanzaba patas al aire, una terrible pesadilla recurrente que no lo deja en paz.

-Hey!..Oye, Niño despierta, solo es una pesadilla!- decía Sunfire mientras trataba de despertarlo. Hiro se despertó y de forma automática como lo solía hacer cuando esta situación pasaba con su hermano, abraso a Sunfire fuertemente.

-Tadashi…no me dejes, por favor.- Repetía en sollozos leves.

-Siento decírtelo pero yo no soy tu hermano…¿recuerdas dónde estás?-

Hiro lo abrazo con más fuerza, había algo en Sunfire que le recordaba a Tadashi, su estatura, su complexión, hasta el tono de su voz era parecido, aunque con el casco no podría saberlo al cien por ciento. Pero era verdad, él no era su hermano, Tadashi había muerto.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Hiro separándose de Sunfire, este a su vez se percató que de su muñeca izquierda parpadeaba una luz de un extraño brazalete.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Sunfire

-No es nada, solo algo que mis amigos inventaron para mí, mide mi ritmo cardiaco, temperatura corporal y recoge datos de mi sudoración, si hay algún problema mi "enfermero personal" vendrá a socorrerme este donde este.-

-¿Tiene un GPS integrado?-pregunto Sufire levantándose de golpe.

-Si…claro, sino como me encontraría?-

-¿Quieres decir que en todo este tiempo alguien ha sabido nuestra ubicación?-

Hiro no sabía que contestar, no era su culpa que lo vigilaran todo el tiempo, además el dispositivo no daba su ubicación mientras la información no saliera de cierto rango, debió de ser la pesadilla la que detono todo.

El celular de Sunfire rompió el silencio.

-Estamos listos…perdón por hacerte esperar, ya puedes traerlo al punto de encuentro.-

Sunfire no perdería más su tiempo y no se arriesgaría con lo del GPS, en menos de cinco minutos y a toda velocidad se encontraba en el muelle, esta vez lo espera el mismo Yama y el trio de mafiosos habitual.

-Aquí está el niño, ¿dónde está mi dinero?- Yama le lanzo un gran maletín.

-Solo fueron dos días, ¿estás de acuerdo con la cantidad?-

Sunfire le echó un vistazo, y afirmo con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó lo que había encontrado en el muelle. Se detuvo por un instante y miro hacia atrás.

-Crees que ya había olvidado lo sucedido.-dijo Yama.

-Pues…para ser sincero si, vamos, es solo un juego de niños.- dijo tratando de suavizar las cosas. Yama le mostraba su mano derecha de la cual faltaba su dedo meñique.

-Pues por un juego de niños me vi envuelto en una redada, perdí toda mi noche en la comisaria y no pude realizar un importante trabajo, esto fue el resultado.- (los yakuzas dan su meñique en señal de lealtad, en especial si no lograron completar una misión)- si yo perdí mi meñique tu perderás tu brazo…¡ESPADA, AHORA!- uno de los mafiosos se acercó dándole por el mango la espada desenfundada. Tomo a Hiro por la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo notando inmediatamente el brazalete que portaba.

-Hey, ten cuidado con eso!- Dijo Hiro. Yama simplemente se lo quito tirándolo al piso y haciéndolo pedazos de un solo pisotón.- Yama, Yama…No debiste de haber hecho eso…- A Yama no le gusto el reclamo y se disponía a terminar con su venganza, Sunfire daba pasos veloces asía ellos apuntando su arma dispuesto a detenerlo, cuando un enorme robot rojo carmesí aterrizo justo detrás de Hiro.

-El gran rojo está aquí…corran!.- grito uno de los mafiosos. Todos salieron disparados como cucarachas ante la luz, excepto por Sunfire.

-Hola grandote…llega justo a tiempo, un poco más y abría tenido que inventarme un brazo robótico.- dijo Hiro dirigiéndose al robot, este le dio una pequeña maleta en la cual se encontraba un traje morado que Hiro comenzó a ponerse.

-¿Tu…eres el chico que dirige al equipo?- Ahora el robot le pasaba un casco morado, Hiro lo tomo y camino hasta estar frente a frente de Sunfire.

-Así es, soy yo…y me gustaría que guardaras el secreto, o me tendré que ver en la necesidad de…tu sabes, llamar a los demás.- lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-hahaha….seguro, no le diré a nadie mientras tú no me menciones, ¿es un trato?- Dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

-Claro.- sellaron el trato con una apretón de manos.-Es hora de irnos, vamos Baymax.- El chico subió a la espalda del robot y se alejó volando.

Por su parte Sunfire monto en su motocicleta y se detuvo por un momento para contemplar la partida de Hiro, tenía el presentimiento de que lo volvería a ver de nuevo.


	4. Los desaparecidos

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 3

Las desapariciones

Sunfire se encontraba manejando de vuelta a su casa, había sido una noche estresante, había dejado de trabajar para el gran Yama, aunque no fuera su jefe fue uno de sus mejores clientes, y sus trabajos no eran tan pesados como los otros encargos de otros clanes; le habían solicitado atrapar a cinco traidores que terminaron segregándose por diferentes partes de la ciudad, atraparlos a todos le llevo tiempo. Al entrar al almacén sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

-¿Noche pesada?- Le pregunto un niño que leí una historieta sentado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Sunfire mientras se cercioraba que estuvieran solos.

-Me han comentado que eres el mejor "cazador" de la zona, no hay persona que se te escape.- Dijo Hiro levantando la vista.-y yo estoy en busca de alguien.-

-Te informaron bien, pero tal vez les falto comentarte algo, si no hay dinero yo no trabajo, y no va a ser nada barato.- Dijo Sunfire mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de negativa.

-Sí, lo mencionaron, por eso traje el monto que normalmente estableces.- Señalándole un maletín claramente lleno de dinero.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?- Miraba incrédulo los billetes mientras verificaba que fueran reales.

-¿Eso importa?- Dijo Hiro soltando una risa que ahogo rápidamente.-entonces…¿vas a ayudarme?-

Sunfire pensó por un momento, últimamente el trabajo lo estaba estresando demasiado, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser el encargo de un niño?, lo haría rápido y definitivamente se tomaría unos meses sabáticos, con el dinero de los últimos encargos estaría perfectamente bien.

-Seguro.-Dijo luego de reflexionar.- ¿A quién quieres que encontré?- Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hiro al escucharlo.

"Trabajo fácil, si como no", se repetía constantemente Sunfire mientras pasaba de muelle en muelle buscando información o testigos sobre ciertas desapariciones, resultaría que Hiro estaba tras la pista de lo que parecía un asesino serial. "ese niño de verdad que no es normal" se decía a sí mismo. Nada, nadie había visto nada, niciquiera los presuntos cuerpos de las personas que Hiro aseguraba que habían sido asesinadas. Se detuvo un momento para ver de nuevo la información que le había dejado, según él, el asesino cortaba a sus víctimas en pedazos, dejando lo que parecía no "servirle" y quedándose con otras partes, nadie del equipo apoyo a Hiro en la investigación por no haber pruebas físicas, él se había percatado de lo que parecía un asesinato en un día que sobrevolaba la ciudad, pero a esa altura él no estaba seguro, y Baymax dejaba de registrar a las personas si estas ya no estaban con vida por lo que el robot no era de mucha ayuda; los relatos del único testigo, un vagabundo un tanto desquiciado, parecían más una leyenda urbana, una historia de fantasmas para asustar a los niños. Sunfire no había querido leer la información a detalle, pero ya no tenia de otra; "las cabezas frotantes del muelle, sus ojos arrancados, sin lengua ni dientes" le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, todo el día buscando testigos cuando en realidad él era uno de ellos. Pero las cuentas pendientes del bajo mundo no se podían considerar "asesinatos seriales", sin duda no, el caso estaría resulto si no fuera que había gente como deportistas y modelos dentro de los desaparecidos, lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿Cómo la gente no podría percatarse de sus desapariciones al ser ellos figuras públicas?, los amigos de Hiro ya habían investigado, y estas personas a pesar de no estar, asían llamadas constante asegurando que todo estaba bien; pero Hiro sabía que no era así, las llamadas tenía cierta repetición, como si las voces fueran solo grabaciones. Sea lo que sea la respuesta estaba en los muelles donde los mafiosos terminaban el trabajo, tendría que informarle a su cliente, así que resolvió hacerlo con una llamada.

-Si…hola?-le contesto Hiro, al fondo se escuchaban risas, ruido de máquinas, platicas, parecía estar en un taller.

-Si?...Hiro, ¿me escuchas?-

-Sunfire?...un poco de silencio por favor.- pedía Hiro, otra voz se escuchó de fondo.

-Hey…el bebé nerd quiere que se callen.- parecía la voz de una chica ruda.

-Ya te dije que no me llames asi.-reclamo Hiro.-Mmmmm, podríamos vernos en algún lugar…estoy algo ocupado.- ahora era la voz de un chico la que protagonizaba la charla.

-Nuestro bebé nerd está creciendo…oigan chicos, Hiro tiene novia!.-

-No es verdad Fred, es solo un amigo.-

-Vaya Hiro, ¿quién es la afortunada?- otra voz había entrado a la conversación.

-Wasabi!, de verdad…es solo un amigo!.-

-¿Así es como las llaman ahora?- la misma voz femenina de antes, pero con cierto sonido de enojo en su tono de voz.

-Hay Gogo, no te pongas celosa, nuestro Hiro tenía que crecer tarde o temprano.- respondía una dulce voz.

-Yo no estoy celosa.- Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por un grito grupal.

-¡ESTA CELOSA!-

-aaachhh- un sonido de enfado por parte de Hiro se escuchó-….lo siento Sunfire, ¿qué tal si nos vemos dentro de una hora en el edificio Tadashi Hamana de exposición?

-Está bien, mientras no me hagas perder más mi tiempo con esta llamada, haya te veo.- Termino la conversación, pero tenía una extraña sensación, esas voces se le hacían tan conocidas, los sonidos metálicos del fondo le traían devuelta pequeños fragmentos de su memoria, pero nada en concreto que lo ayudaran a descifrar quien era él en realidad.

Sunfire había llegado antes de la hora, el lugar era increíble, la arquitectura, la jardinería, daba una sensación de paz que no había sentido desde hace meses, termino sentándose en las escalinatas de aquel santuario, cuando vio venir a su joven cliente con una mochila ligera. Este tomo asiente a su lado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué encontraste?.- pregunto Hiro.

-Querías que buscaras testigos para poder investigar mejor el área, pues bien, estás viendo a uno.- Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

Hiro lo miro por un momento.

-¿Tú has visto los cuerpos?-

-Si, al principio creí que eran asesinatos cometidos por los mafiosos y clanes, pero luego de leer el informe completo que me mandaste…tienes razón, hay un patrón, lo más seguro es que aquella persona se esté aprovechando de esto para pasar desapercibido.-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿Pues no querías ir a investigar?, vamos con tu robot gigante.-

-Con Baymax?...no es una buena idea, ya te he dicho que nadie en mi equipo me cree, si me apoyaran ya lo hubiéramos investigado…Baymax automáticamente los llamara y ellos me detendrían…hagamos esto solos.-

-Bien, pues yo apuesto por ir a investigar a los muelles…nos vamos?- propuso Sunfire.

-Si claro.-Hiro se levantó, miro hacia atrás y con melancolía dijo.- Hasta luego hermano, volveré mañana.- Los ojos de Hiro se pusieron vidriosos, mas no derramaron ninguna lagrima.

-Tadashi?...el nombre del edificio, se lo pusieron por tu hermano?- Pregunto Sunfire.

-Así es, el murió aquí tratando de salvar a alguien en un incendio.-

-¿Entonces es un héroe, salvo a la persona?-

-No…él no pudo.-Hiro respondía las preguntas un tanto ido.

-¿Entonces lo que debes de hacer en esta ciudad para que le pongan tu nombre a un edificio es ser una tostada humana?, vaya…sin duda tu hermano era muy estúpido, entrar así como así a un edificio en llamas.- Sunfire se detuvo, esta vez de verdad se había pasado, esperaba a que Hiro respondiera como lo había hecho en el almacén, pero no fue así.

-Realmente- Dijo con una extraña serenidad.- era un idiota, vámonos ya.- estaban bajando los primeros escalones cuando…

-Hey….haya esta nuestro Hiro.- Un chico de tez negra se venía acercando seguido de un grupo bastante singular, una chica de mechones morados de facciones asiáticas, un rubio que vestía ropas que solo un indigente tendría y una chica alta de sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Imposible.-Dijo Hiro llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Hiro!...¿y dónde está la chica, eh?- Dijo el chico rubio.

-Ya les había dicho que era solo un amigo.- reafirmo Hiro.

-Pues creo que tiene razón, no parece una chica.- Dijo Wasabi, la chica ruda se acercó, escaneo a Sunfire de pies a cabeza, o más bien casco, hizo una bomba de chicle que inmediatamente reventó.- Ya vez Gogo, no tenías que ponerte celosa, es solo un amigo de Hiro.-La chica le lanzo una mirada mortal, Wasabi siguió hablando.- Mucho gusto, me dicen Wasabi…y Tu eres?- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Hiro, se nos hace tarde.- Dijo Sunfire sin prestar atención al saludo.

-eh…claro, los veo luego chicos.- dijo Hiro.

-Espera un momento, ¿Quién es él…crees que te dejaremos irte así nada mas con un extraño?- pregunto Gogo poniéndose enfrente de ambos

-No es un extraño…él, yo lo conozco de…bueno, es que.- Hiro no era bueno mintiendo y Sunfire lo noto inmediatamente.

-Nos conocimos por un sitio web de motocicletas, nos hicimos amigos y él prometió ayudarme a mejorar mi moto, eso es todo…¿nos vamos?- volvió a decir Sunfire mientras baja la escalinata.-

-Si, eso es todo…no tardo.- Dijo Hiro caminando detrás de Sunfire. Cuando alguien lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del gorro de su sudadera.

-No tan rápido bebé nerd.- volvió a decir Gogo

-Hiro, este hombre no nos da buena espina, nadie de nosotros lo conoce, solo no queremos que te pase nada malo.- Dijo la rubia posando una mano en su hombro.

-Amigo, si quieres mejorar una moto porque no lo haces con la de Gogo, estoy seguro que a ella le encantaría.- Dijo Fred

-Y además no creo que este "tipo" sea un buen ejemplo, ¡me ignoro!, ¡la sociedad tiene reglas!- Dijo Wasabi bastante ofendió.- Estoy seguro que a Tadashi no le hubiese gustado que te juntaras con alguien así.-

Sunfire se detuvo al escuchar eso, y regreso lo más rápido que pudo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo lo que sucede, ¿ustedes usan a la tostada humana de su hermano como chantaje para que haga lo que ustedes quieren?-Pregunto Sunfire. Hubo un gran silencio, la cara de todos palidecieron de la ira.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?-Pregunto Gogo tratando de contenerse.

-TOSTADA HUMANA.- Dijo en voz fuerte la persona menos esperada, Hiro. Todos voltearon a verlo incrédulos de lo que acababan de escuchar.- El profesor Callaghan tenía razón, Tadashi tuvo opciones y eligió la peor, fue su culpa haber muerto en el incendio, era un idiota.- dijo con rencor.

-Hiro!, tu hermano no era un idiota, era una excelente persona, bondadoso, fuerte, leal, amable…-Honey lemon trataba de decir más palabras que lo describiera, pero su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el dolor. Una risa acallada llamo la atención de todos.

-Tú estabas enamorada de él.- Dijo Sunfire tratando de contener la risa, Honey se encogió de hombros y trato de ocultar su rostro mirando así otro lado.- y por lo visto jamás se lo dijiste ¿no es así? Clásico!.- Honey se desplomo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, a lo que Wasabi y Fred respondieron tratando de consolarla. Sunfire aprovecho para tomar a Hiro de la mano y partir asía donde se suponen debían ir, no quería perder mas el tiempo en niñerias, estaban ya al final de las escalinatas cuando sintió la mano de Hiro zafándose con brusquedad. Gogo los había alcanzado y tenía a Hiro cara a cara deteniéndolo con fuerza por los brazos.

-Gogo, suéltame, me estas lastimando.- Decía Hiro claramente enojado, forcejeando para que la chica lo dejara ir.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado y mucho menos con este tipo, ¿me escuchaste?- ella lo sujeto con más fuerza y a causa del dolor Hiro dejo de forcejear.

-Tú no eres Tadashi, no tengo porque obedecerte.- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Y a él si?…él tampoco es Tadashi.-Señalo Gogo. Hiro parecía desconcertado, como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error muy lógico.

-Ya lo sé…Tadashi se ha ido, es tiempo de que lo supere y ustedes también.-

-No dejare que te vayas.- Lo tomo aun con más fuerzas.

-Suéltame Gogo, ¡AHORA!.- Ambos se miraban con enojo, ella dio un largo suspiro y termino por soltarlo.- Jamás me vuelvas a tocar...- Dijo fríamente Hiro mientras tiraba al piso una pulsera parecida a la que Sunfire le había visto en el almacén, la chica se quedó congelada, la última frase parecía a verla lastimado en verdad. Hiro y Sunfire al fin subieron a la motocicleta y se dirigieron a los muelles. Había cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en bobas discusiones.

Hello mundo, soy lenta, a veces escribo cosas que no encajan o que parecen no encajar hasta que al final todo cuadra XD. Y se me había olvidado que estaba escribiendo hahahaha, me emocione con mis juguetes nuevos (un restirador/caballete portátil y una mesa de luz para dibujar) y la vida laboral aunque divertida te hace olvidarte de tus proyectos, sin contar que reprobé mi examen de japonés y me mandaron tarea extra para "estar a nivel de mis compañeros" de la cual también me había olvidado, téngame paciencia =D


	5. La bestia

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 4

La bestia

Hiro y Sunfire se encontraba en los muelles, trataban de encontrar cualquier pista, algo de sangre, algún olor, lo que fuera. Hiro se encontraba a la orilla viendo así el mar, no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron, siendo un chico de carácter tan inestable no se sabía si estaba concentrado en la investigación o si seguía pensando en la discusión de hace un rato. Estaba por anochecer y las luces de los faroles comenzaron a encenderse.

-No sé ni que estamos buscando.-Por fin dijo Hiro.

-El almacén que esta por haya es donde los mafiosos siempre hacen "su trabajo", podríamos comenzar por ahí.- Era un almacén hecho de madera, de aspecto putrefacto, parecía estar abandonado desde hace décadas. Ambos se encaminaron asía aquel lugar. Sunfire se dispuso abrir la puerta, pero esta tenía un inusual peso para estar hecha de ese material, tuvo que poner más fuerza de la que pensaba para poder recorrerla lo suficiente para entrar. Efectivamente, era una puerta metálica de un enorme congelador industrial, la fachada del lugar no coincidía para nada con lo de adentro, la neblina causada por el choque térmico no les permitía apreciar lo que ahí se encontraba. Entraron sin ninguna precaución.

-¿un congelador?- Pregunto Hiro sintiendo el frio penetrante mientras caminaban tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Solo un pequeño foco rojo al otro extremo de la habitación era lo que evitaba que estuvieran totalmente en penumbras.

-Es normal que estén en esta zona, los barcos descargan aquí y el producto pasa a este…-Sunfire guardo silencio y por instinto tapo los ojos de Hiro al mismo tiempo que lo atraía así él y lo abrasaba fuertemente.

-Sunfire…¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame.- Hiro trataba de zafarse pero entre más forcejeaba Sunfire lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-No importa lo que pase, confía en mi…no mires hasta que yo te diga.- la voz de Sunfire sonaba muy seria por lo que Hiro termino aceptando.

Comenzaron a caminar con un paso constante, lo que había dentro de la habitación no eran pescados ni animales de granja. Torsos humanos abiertos, algunos con órganos colgando de ellos, otros limpios como si un experto cirujano los hubiera diseccionado, brazos y piernas de diferentes tamaños y tonos de piel se apilaban por montones en el suelo, la sangre era demasiada, aun fresca, Sunfire tenía que tener cuidado de no resbalar con ella o todo sería un desastre; un sonido gutural proveniente del fondo del frigorífico le ayudo a encontrar la puerta de entrada a otra habitación, pero sin saber de dónde provenía aquel sonido disminuyo el paso y saco una de sus pistolas preparándose para lo fuera que estuviera ahí. La mirada penetrante de una joven quien colgaba de un gancho que la atravesaba desde su quijada hasta el odio lo puso nervioso de inmediato, aun se movía, tenía leves convulsiones pero era más que lógica que agonizaba, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por ella, la chica dio su último aliento dejando salir de su boca la sangre que contenía, recorrió su cuerpo desnudo en forma de hilo constante y cayendo al suelo en un goteo espectral. Sunfire se apresuró para abrir la puerta, no soportaba estar un segundo más en aquel lugar, y no tenía en absoluto ganas de salir por donde había entrado. Cerró la puerta y ahora se encontraban en una oficina iluminada por la luz que se colaba de las ventanas altas de aquella habitación, no había nada anormal en ella así que dejo de abrazar a Hiro.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Hiro miro con curiosidad el lugar donde se encontraban ahora.- Creo que será mejor que llames a tus amigos.-

-No traje mi comunicador.-Hiro saco de su mochila un celular.- Y tampoco tengo señal…me temo que estamos solos.-

-¡perfecto!..-dijo con sarcasmo.- tenemos que irnos ya.-

-Bien, nos vamos…- Hiro se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a regresar.

-NO…-alcanzo a detenerlo Sunfire, al otro extremo de la oficina se encontraba otra puerta, tal vez si seguían adelante encontraría la salida, pero primero se cercioraría que no hubiera peligro para su joven cliente.-Tú quédate aquí, yo buscare otra salida, hagas lo que hagas no vuelvas por donde entramos.-

-Ok, ya entendí, te espero aquí.- Sunfire entro a la otra habitación dejando solo a Hiro. Tal vez encontraría ahí las pruebas físicas necesarias para convencer a los demás, pero con la pelea de hoy estaba seguro que nadie querría ayudarlo, comenzó por revisar los cajones de un viejo escritorio, solo había cuentas, registros de pescas, facturas, nada que estuviera relacionado con las desapariciones, abrió el ultimo cajón que le hacía falta revisar, algo redondo y pesado reboto dentro de el, una cabeza sin ojos ni lengua lo miraba desde el fondo de la gaveta. Hiro se quedó sin aire, ¿era de verdad o sería un maniquí? Fue acercando una de sus manos al rostro sin vida y sintió como un líquido viscoso llenaba sus dedos, con la tenue luz de afuera no podía ver con exactitud de que sustancia se trataba, frotaba sus dedos tratando de sentir su textura, densa, tibia pero se secaba con rapidez, con algo de miedo la acerco a su nariz y percibió el aroma a hierro tan peculiar de la sangre. La presencia de una persona lo sorprendió, estaba detrás de él, paso su mano frente a su rostro, en la cual sostenía un bisturí y con voz fantasmal dijo.

-Bienvenido Hiro, te estaba esperando.-

La Tía Cass regresaba de una cita perfecta con su actual pareja, la cafetería estaba cerrada por lo que la sorprendió enormemente ver a un grupo de jóvenes dentro de ella, tal vez Hiro tenía otra reunión con sus amigos.

-Hola jóvenes genios…¿Qué tal su noche?- Dijo alegremente la tía Cass, pero todos guardaron silencio y la miraron con seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo….algo le paso a Hiro?- la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, no soportaría perder a otro de sus sobrinos- ¿Dónde está Hiro?-

-Tia Cass cálmese, no es que le haya pasado algo, es simplemente que…no lo encontramos.- Dijo Honey lemon

-¿Cómo que no lo encuentran…no estaba con ustedes?- Dijo Tia Cass poniéndose más nerviosa.

-Es solo que tuvimos una discusión y él se fue, pensamos que había vuelto a casa.- Dijo Fred. Entre ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no mencionar a Sunfire, el plan real era encontrar a Baymax para que encontrara a Hiro pero él lo había escondido muy bien y por más "auch" que decían Baymax no se presentaban. Así que resolvieron decírselo a su Tía, quizás ella supiera de algún lugar al que fuera Hiro al estar enojado.

-Su hermano era el que sabía todos sus escondites, si tan solo estuviera aquí, tal vez regreso a esas peleas con robot que tanto le gustaban…debe de estar haciendo un berrinche en algún lado, sí, eso debe ser, yo misma iré a buscarlo.- dijo volviendo a tomar las llaves de su camioneta.

-Nosotros también vamos, si nos separamos lo encontraremos más rápido.- dijo Wasabi yendo detrás de la Tia Cass.

-Yo iré en mi moto, no se preocupe, lo encontraremos, apenas son las 9…seguro regresa.- Dijo Gogo, todos tomaron caminos distintos.

Sunfire estaba en la que parecía un almacén común, no era muy grande y se veía al final del cuarto una puerta con la palabra "exit" sobre ella. –La encontré.-pensó, solo tenía que volver por Hiro y todo estaría bien; fue el tintinar de unas cadenas que hicieron detener sus pasos, alguien o algo lo estaba observando, preparo su arma y cuando por fin pudo localizar de dónde provenía el ruido jalo el gatillo, la habitación se ilumino dejando ver lo que asechaba en las penumbras. A primera vista parecía una extraña serpiente, arrastraba la mitad de su cuerpo ya que no poseía piernas, pero si un par de brazos con manos desproporcionadamente grandes con garras ennegrecidas, su cuerpo estaba formado por torsos humanos de diferente grosor unidos por grotescas cicatrices algunas aun con suturas, la cola parecía de tiburón, lo que coincidía con su rostro donde la boca era más grande que su cara y sobresalían los colmillos, dándole el aspecto de una sonrisa diabólica; pero sin duda lo que causaba más terror eran sus ojos, vidriosos y grandes como platos, negros sin ningún rastro de luz, como si en aquel ser no hubiera alma alguna. Un frankenstein hecho de pedazos de humanos y de animales, algo que parecía una melena eran en realidad decenas de brazos, su cabellera rojiza nervios aun con ojos colgando que se movían como gusanos al ser segados por la iluminación. Sunfire se paralizo por un momento, la bestia lo veía fijamente; desenfundo una segunda pistola y apuntando con ambas asía aquel ser, disparo justo cuando el monstro se preparaba para atacar. La explosión producida por el choque de ambos impactos hizo saliera proyectado y callera cerca de la puerta de la oficina, se apresuró en entrar sin mirar atrás, cerrando con fuerza, como si una débil tabla de madera pudiera detener a esa cosa.

-Hiro, tenemos que salir de aquí…-Pero él ya no estaba en la habitación, miro así las ventanas por donde se filtraban la luz, ninguna estaba abierta, además estaban demasiado altas, comenzó a buscar con desesperación hasta que se percató de una iluminación espectral proveniente del piso, una puerta que daba a un sótano quizás. Seguramente el curioso de Hiro había ido a investigar. Sin ninguna tardanza Sunfire se precipito al sótano, el ambiente denso, la humedad y el rechinido de los escalones, cada que pisaba uno lo ponían aún más nervioso, no quería que esa cosa lo encontrara por lo que disminuyo el paso y trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, fue ahí que se percató de la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo.

-Déjeme ver si entendí…usted armo a un ser "perfecto" con las partes de los cuerpos de las personas que asesino.-dijo Hiro que se encontraba amarrado sobre una camilla rodeado de bandejas con equipo médico.

-Así es pequeño Hiro, quiero mostrarle al mundo que los seres humanos podemos mejorar, ser más rápidos, más fuertes y resistentes.- El hombre parecía estar preparándose como un médico para una operación, desinfectaba sus manos y se ponía cuidadosamente unos guantes.

-¿Y lo alimento con los cuerpos de las personas asesinados por los yakuzas?- proseguía Hiro con el interrogatorio.

-No…solo con algunas partes, ella solo come los órganos, no le gusta los huesos ni los músculos, aunque tienes cierto gusto por la grasa corporal.-

-¿usted no ha leído a "frankenstein" verdad…no conoce el final?-

-Oh mi pequeño amigo, es donde entras tú y tu mente brillante, le darás la inteligencia necesaria para que deje de ser solo un monstro.- El hombre de tez pálida y blancos cabellos, de rostro arrugado con mirada de locura tomo un bisturí, lo mecía como si dirigiera una orquesta imaginaria, fue el sonido del pestillo de un arma que lo interrumpió, Sunfire había desatado ya a Hiro y este estaba tras de él quitándose lo último de las mordazas. El sujeto levanto las manos sin dejar el bisturí y miro con extrañeza a aquel hombre que le apuntaba.

-Dinos donde está la salida y no disparare.- Sunfire quería irse, con lo que había visto solo le importaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-La salida está pasando la oficina, al final de la habitación.- Dijo como si fuera algo muy lógico.

-Usted sabe lo que hay en esa habitación, no es una salida real…debe de haber otra y por favor que no sea atravesando el congelador.- dijo con tono desesperado.

-Me temo que no, pero ella es muy educada, no va más allá de donde la dejan ir las cadenas, pueden salir sin problemas por la puerta.-

-¿Esa cosa estaba encadenada?- Sunfire callo en la cuenta de que su primer disparo debió de haber roto las cadenas. Se escuchó un sonido seco, como el de un trozo de madera golpeando el piso, seguido por rechinantes pasos descendentes, uno tras otro de los escalones, estos a su vez crujían, como si algo pesado estuviera a punto de romperlos, una voz que parecía contener a otras voces dentro de ella resonó en la habitación.

-HI-I-I-I-RO-O-O-O.- aquella bestia colosal apenas si cabía por las escaleras, pero se las había arreglado para bajar. Sunfire vio con terror a aquel ser, esta vez no estaba seguro de si saldrían con vida para contarlo.


	6. Fuego

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 5

Fuego

Aquel monstro entro en la habitación con cautela, al parecer era sensible a la luz, gorjeaba, gruñía y hablaba casi al mismo tiempo.

-H-I-I-I-RO-O-O.- la voz sonaba extraña, como si fuera femenina y masculina a la vez.

-No es hermosa mi sirena, armar sus cuerdas vocales fue difícil, pero puede imitar casi cualquier voz.- decía el doctor viendo maravillado la reacción de su creación al estar en una nueva habitación.-¿estás de curiosa…papá nunca te había dejado salir?, eso pronto se terminara, papá ya encontró un cerebro para ti.-

\- Mamá, estoy bien…aquí estoy…llegare tarde.- la criatura repetía frases sin sentido con distintos tonos de voz.

-No es muy lista, mi niña solo sabe repetir lo que le enseño, es puro instinto, pero eso se acabara pronto.- Ambos miraban a Hiro que se escondía detrás de Sunfire, este estaba claramente temblando, ya no era capaz de apuntar su arma con precisión, de hecho necesitaba ambas manos para sostenerla, la bestia hizo un gesto con su mano, con dos de sus dedos señalaba repetidamente su boca deforme.-No, lo siento nena, él no es comida y el otro a un no está cortado, se paciente.- el hombre busco rápidamente una cubeta y dejo caer el contenido de viseras, órganos entre otras cosas sobre la mesa donde había estado Hiro.-Puedes comer esto por mientras.- Se acercó a la camilla quedando a escasos metros de Sunfire, con una sola mano tomo el contenido sanguinolento y lo comió de un solo bocado. La escena repulsiva estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar, si no fuera por el ruido que escucho a su espalda, Hiro se había desplomado tras desmayarse.

-¡ENSERIO!...¿no pudiste haber escogido mejor momento para esto?, ¡Hiro despierta!- Era un caso perdido, Hiro estaba claramente noqueado, ahora tendría que salir de ahí con él a cuestas.

El monstruo volvió a hacer aquella seña con la mano, su hambre no se había saciado con tan poco.

-Los siento, no hay más, pero tengo una chica que de seguro te gustara, solo necesito limpiarla y…- Aquella cosa sostenía al hombre por los hombros.- No, no…niña mala…baja a papá ahora.- el monstruo lo mira como tratando de entender las palabras, o quizás estaba planeando otra cosa, porque sin aviso alguno abrió su mandíbula y de un solo mordisco le arranco la cabeza, la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo pinto de rojo carmesí la bata blanca, comenzó a llenar el suelo; mastico el cráneo un par de veces pero al percatarse que no era lo que buscaba simplemente la escupió, este rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con el pie de Sunfire, el rostro desfigurado de aquel ser humano lo miraba casi de la misma manera que la del joven en el muelle, la bestia se entretenía ahora con el cuerpo. Sunfire veía todo el espectáculo, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, estaba en shock, solo había una salida y eso estaba justo enfrente. A mordisco feroz arrancaba los músculos de los brazos y pecho, hasta que por fin uso sus garras para abrirse paso por el torso, encontrando al final los órganos que tanto deseaba, deposito el cuerpo sobre la camilla y con ambas manos comenzó a devorarlo. Se veía bastante entretenida por lo que tenía una oportunidad, tomo a Hiro entre sus brazos y lo más sigilosamente posible subió por las enmohecidas escaleras, al entrar a la oficina se cercioro que no los estuvieran siguiendo, cerro la trampilla del piso asegurándose de que por lo menos le fuera difícil salir poniendo lo más pesado que podía sobre ella y salió por la habitación donde había encontrado a la bestia.

En el muelle se percibía una calma anormal, para nada congruente con lo que sucedía adentro. Llego hasta la orilla y dejo a Hiro recargado debajo de un farol, por más que trataba su memoria no reaccionaba, no recordaba donde había dejado su motocicleta –Piensa Sunfire, Piensa- El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo metálico cediendo ante algo pesado. La bestia emergía del almacén sosteniendo con sus múltiples manos torsos y cuerpos mutilados, se arrastró unos metros, lanzo un alarido de dolor cuando se topó con la iluminación del lugar.-Su punto débil…claro.- en el lugar donde se encontraban estarían a salvo, el tintinar del alumbrado lo hizo entrar en razón, no era para nada una buena idea, los focos eran claramente viejos, algunos parpadeaban, otros se fundían en ese momento, no se arriesgaría a quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer, miro su reloj eran apenas las 9:45, él suponía que era más tarde, estar ahí adentro se le había hecho una eternidad, el monstruo fijo su vista en ellos, Sunfire sabía que no tenia de otra más que contra atacar. Desenfundo ambas pistolas y con un valor renovado apunto a su objetivo, esta vez lanzaría un carga aun mayor, toda la potencia que pudiera tener y sin más contratiempos disparo, una luz cegadora lleno los muelles, seguida por el sonido de impacto, el almacén había sido reducido a escombros en tan solo fracción de segundos, no había señales de vida de ningún tipo.- trabajo terminado.-pensó, miro a Hiro, este seguí inconsciente, se disponía a ir con él cuándo sintió como algo lo tomaba por la pierna, no tuvo tiempo para ver que era, aquella cosa lo halo con una fuera tremenda, haciendo volar por el aire, callo con brusquedad en el pavimento, por un momento perdió el enfoque de su visión, pero logro ver como serpenteaba en la dirección donde estaba Hiro, chillaba cada que pasaba debajo de un farol, pero no se detenía ante el dolor que le producía la luz. Sunfire tomo de nuevo sus pistolas, pasara lo que pasara no dejaría que esa bestia lo tocara, comenzó a correr para alcanzarla, se montó sobre ella y disparo en repetidas ocasiones, los múltiples brazos se voltearon de manera sobrenatural tomándolo de nuevo y lanzándolo con más fuerza, esta vez callo más lejos, pero la suerte le sonreí ahora, justo alado de él estaba su motocicleta, arranco a toda velocidad, a cierta distancian comenzó a disparar desde su moto un sin número de proyectiles, con movimientos torpes la bestia trataba de cubrirse pero era inútil, Sunfire paso por encima usándola como rapa, no fue una de sus mejores ideas ya que estuvo a punto de caer por la borda asía las oscuras aguas del mar. De otro compartimiento saco una katana, pero no una normal, esta parecía estar revestida de un láser. Se dirigió con paso decidido a ser frente a su adversario, con movientes erráticos y lentos la fiera trataba de atraparlo, cada intento era un brazo menos, muñones sangrantes era lo único que le quedaba de su melena hecha de extremidades, los dos últimos los utilizaba para moverse, Sunfire aprovecho y de un solo tajo corto la cara del animal, la sangre lo baño por completo, los ojos del monstruo yacían en el piso aun moviéndose, la bestia lanzo un alarido de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a su cercenado rostro, él aprovecho eso para clavarle la espada en la garganta, la fiera se detuvo, retiro la katana y nuevamente una lluvia de sangre termino cubriéndolo, aquel ser cayó por la orilla del muelle hundiéndose en las profundas aguas, solo dejando una estela de sangre como huella final.

Sunfire camino hasta la orilla del muelle donde la luz no llegaba, se quitó el casco dejándolo sobre uno de los postes donde se amarraban las embarcaciones, y por fin pudo hacer lo que ya no podía contener, vomito, tras esas repulsivas imágenes que deseaba más que nada borrar de su cabeza, que se repetían una y otra vez cada segundo, cada fragmento atormentador. Un grito lo hizo terminar súbitamente para volver a ponerse su casco.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Grito Hiro tras despertarse.

-Lo que fuera que haya sido se acabó, lo mate.- dijo Sunfire acercándose a él.

-¿Te paso algo?, estas cubierto de sangre, ¿estás bien?- Hiro lo miraba de todos lados en busca de heridas.

-Estoy bien, no es mi sangre.-

-¿Y el sujeto que se creía doctor?- Sunfire estuvo a punto de volver a vomitar, pero se contuvo.

-Mira niño, fue una noche larga y esto se acabó, te lo aseguro, ¿porque no te llevo a casa de una vez?.-

Hiro vio las ruinas en llamas del almacén, los charcos de sangre en el muelle y contemplo a su amigo que parecía muy exhausto.

-está bien, llévame a casa, mira…-señalando el cielo aún más ennegrecido por las nubes-no fue tan mala noche, al menos no llovió.- pero apenas pronunciadas aquellas palabras y como es clásico que suceda, se desato una tormenta.

Los chicos llegaron a la cafetería entradas la 10, ambos estaban empapados por lo que Hiro invito a Sunfire mínimo a secarse y a esperar a que pasara la lluvia, él solo quería irse pero se sentía tan cansado que no le quedaban fuerzas para el regreso a los almacenes.

-Está bien, solo un rato.- Siguió a Hiro por las escaleras y termino preguntando.- ¿Tu tía no se molesta si dejas entrar a extraños?-

-No se molesta si no se entera, ella no está, no vi su camioneta estacionada afuera, debe de seguir en su cita.- Hiro le señalo una puerta.- por ahí esta el baño, te puedes dar una ducha, te prestare ropa…aunque me perdonaras, no creo que sea muy de tu estilo, era de mi hermano.-

-Cualquier cosa estará bien.- Hiro subió a su habitación y bajo con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra y unos zapatos

-¿Con esto estarás bien o necesitas otra cosa?-

-Así está bien.-

-Bueno, yo...me voy a cambiar también.- Hiro volvió a subir a su habitación.

Sunfire entro al baño, definitivamente tomaría una ducha, quizás así se le quitaría la sensación de asco, pero un objeto lo detuvo, un espejo, él odiaba los espejos, ver el reflejo de un extraño no le era nada grato. Lo tapo con su gabardina y siguió con su cometido, la ropa de aquel chico le quedaba perfecta, era de su talla, incluso los covers verdes, se volvió a poner el casco y salió de nuevo a la sala donde estaba Hiro jugando un videojuego.

-¿mejor?- pregunto sin dejar de ver el monitor.

-sí, ¿Qué estás jugando?- pregunto Sunfire mientras se sentaba alado de él en el piso.

-kirby.- dijo sin importancia.

-¿No es un juego muy bobo?-

-Así es, mi hermano y yo lo jugábamos luego de ver películas de terror que de verdad nos asustaran…no podíamos dormir y bajábamos a jugarlo.-

-¿Y es difícil?- Sunfire se sentía muy cómodo en aquel lugar, extrañamente se sentía como en casa.

-No…es solo un juego para niños, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

Eran las 11:30 de la noches y ambos chicos seguían jugando sin decir una sola palabra, la presencia del uno y del otro les era más que suficiente.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, los temas que escogí Terror/Comedia/Romance/Erótico son los más difíciles para mí, cuando iba en la preparatorio y estaba en el club de literatura nunca pude escribir de estos temas (en especial erótico...aun lo recuerdo maestro de literatura ¬¬, pero con Hirogo tengo una oportunidad XD), destaque más en poesía, rimas y cuentos cortos (muy lindos pero muy cortos), seguir una secuencia me cuesta trabajo, así que si ven muchos errores lo siento, en cuanto a los errores ortográficos, gracias, en mi computadora los archivos están corregidos pero en la página (la cual no había checado) tienen errores (también elimino espacios, signos de puntuación, etc.), no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa, yo y la tecnología no nos llevamos. Pero bueno, amantes de BH6 el gran Stan Lee anuncio en una entrevista que si habrá secuela y que efectivamente se llamara Big Hero 7 y también un enorme "SI" Tadashi está vivo, regresando como el villano. Hermano Vs Hermano declaro. No estoy muy convencida….voy a llorar si hacen eso.


	7. Tadashi

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 6

Tadashi

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 12, la tía Cass regresaba a toda prisa en su camioneta, un resplandor molestaba a sus ojos, era el brillo de un pequeño anillos de cristal cortado que le había dado como regalo su novio.

-Maldición.- La tía Cass no solía maldecir, pero ya estaba desesperada, volteo su anillo de tal manera de que el cristal viera así la palma. Cuando encontrara a Hiro esta vez si la iba a escuchar. Bajo de la camioneta cerrándola con brusquedad, trataba de encontrar la llave de la puerta cuando se percató que había luces dentro de la casa. Entro gritando enfurecida- ¡HIRO HAMADA VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

Arriba dos sobresaltados chicos se miraban, como si ambos estuvieran a puntos de ser regañados.

-Hola Tía Cass, ¿Qué tal tu cita?- respondió desde arriba Hiro.

-Hiro, baja ahora.- El chico le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se mantuviera arriba mientras el bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Pasa algo tía Cass?- dijo con ternura para tratar de suavizar la cólera de la mujer.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Termino preguntando cortantemente.

-En casa, ¿Dónde se supo que debía de estar?-

-No me mientas jovencito, tus amigos llegaron en la noche a decirme que no te encontraban, ¿Dónde estabas?-

A Hiro le hervía la sangre, jamás había pasado esto, que todo el equipo viniera de chismosos a hablar con su tía, como detestaba que se orquestaran cosas a sus espaldas.

-Solo eso…o se les olvido decirte que no estaba solo.- dijo mientras apretaba su mandíbula tratando de no exaltarse de más.

-¿con quién…alguno de ellos lo conocen, te fuiste con un extraño?- comenzó a hablar con ansiedad.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, es un amigo…¿acaso no puedo tener amigos propios, solo puedo tener las sobras que dejo Tadashi?-

-Hiro…- Ella no podía creer lo que su sobrino acababa de decir, él jamás se había quejado de nada relacionado a eso.

La discusión comenzaba a subir de tono, Sunfire sabía que era hora de irse antes de que se pusiera peor, bajo las escaleras y se topó frente a frente con aquella mujer.

-Lamento molestar, ya me iba.-

-Solo…salga de mi casa.- Sunfire hizo exactamente lo que le pidió, sin más contratiempos salió por la puerta.

-Espera…¡TADASHI NO TE VAYAS!- Sunfire no se detuvo.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?- pregunto impactada.

-y-yo…es que él.-

-Hiro, tu hermano falleció, sé que duele, yo también lo extraño.- la mujer tomo a su sobrino por los hombros para quedar cara a cara.- escúchame bien, nadie jamás podrá remplazarlo.- lo abrazo con fuerza.- él sigue con nosotros mientras no lo olvidemos, hay que tratar de ser felices, a Tadashi no le gustaría vernos tristes.- Esa última frase hizo que Hiro se separara de ella.

-¡Pues si no hubiera querido vernos triste no hubiera entrado a ese estúpido edificio!- Grito Hiro.- Estoy harto de que lo crean un héroe, lo único que hizo fue actuar como un completo idiota creyéndose invencible, no salvo a nadie…ni siquiera se pudo salvarse a sí mismo-

-¡HIRO!-

-NO TÍA CASS…Él jamás miro atrás, jamás lo hacía, a pesar de que se lo pedí a gritos, todo el tiempo, todos los días, él jamás me escucho…prefería arriesgar su vida por los demás, PREFERÍA AYUDAR A OTROS POR ENCIMA DE MI, ¡JAMAS LE IMPORTAMOS!.- El silencio inundo la habitación tras el sonido seco de un golpe. La tía Cass en su desesperación había abofeteado a Hiro, un líquido cálido rodó sobre su mejilla, él se mantuvo incrédulo de aquella acción, algo estaba mal, no estaba llorando, no eran lágrimas los que mojaba su rostro. Hiro toco su pómulo con la mano y sintió una línea que lo atravesaba, húmeda y recta, miro el residuo de aquella sustancia roja carmesí, la tía Cass olvido que traía puesto el anillo y había herido a su sobrino.

-¡Hiro cariño!...lo siento yo no…- Trataba de disculparse pero Hiro parecía ido.

-Tadashi…- Murmuro Hiro.

-Mi amor…déjame ver esa herida…- Ella trataba de que él reaccionara pero era inútil.

-Tadashi…-Dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Hiro…vamos al hospital, se ve…- No pudo terminar su frase, Hiro había salido corriendo por la puerta, trataba de alcanzar a Sunfire, no debía de estar lejos, doblando la esquina y al final de la calle lo vio detenido en el semáforo.

-¡TADASHI!- Grito tan fuerte como podía.-¡TADASHI!- Grito con más desesperación.- ¡TADASHI!-sentía como sus cuerdas vocales estaban casi a punto de explotar. Cayó de rodillas en el asfalto mojado, su tía solo podía ver la imagen, ya no sabía qué hacer para consolar a su amado sobrino, lo estaba perdiendo, y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente, por muy tonto que pareciera, era "debí de haber comprado ese libro de duelo en la librería".

Hiro levanto la mira y vio que el semáforo se ponía en verde, pero Sunfire no arranco, seguía detenido, los gritos habían despertados nuevos recuerdos en él, un edificio en llamas, alguien lo sostenía del brazo, no quería que se fuera… ¿A dónde no quería que fuera?, todo se desvanecía en el fuego, pero aquellos gritos desesperados se mantenían intactos, alguien gritaba su nombre repetidas veces, pero aquella palabra se perdía en la inmensidad de sus memorias. Bajo de su moto dejando que esta cayera con brusquedad, se quitó el casco lanzándolo al piso y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban grito aquel nombre que ahora con toda seguridad sabía a quién pertenecía.

-¡HIRO!- no comprendía como antes no lo había notado, el pelinegro corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se arrodillo y contemplo a su hermano, este a su vez también lo miro.

-Lo sabía…- Dijo entre sollozos Hiro. Tadashi lo abrazo con fuerza y él le correspondió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- tenerlo entre sus brazos lo hizo olvidar todo lo malo, y sintió de nuevo aquella paz interior que tanto añoraba.

-No me recuerdas…¿verdad?- dijo un tanto triste.

-No…lo siento- recordaba la relación que tenía con Hiro, pero ninguna otra cosa.

-Está bien, todo está bien ahora, estas aquí solo eso importa.- la presencia de la tía Cass corto el abrazo que compartían. Entre lágrimas y sollozos la tía sonrió y pregunto.

-¿Puedo unirme?- ambos hermanos sonrieron. Allí estaban los tres, en medio de la noche y a mitad de la calle. No había más que decir, todo era perfecto.

1:30 am

Hiro y Tadashi estaban sentados en un solitario pasillo de hospital, el menor de los hermanos tenía una cara de puchero de lo más cómica, sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla hinchada, cinco suturas causadas por el anillo del novio de tía Cass..

–¿No le pudo haber regalado flores?- se quejaba.

-No seas un llorón.- le reclamaba Tadashi, al cual le habían realizado varios exámenes, muchas muestras de sangre, cada tubo del vital líquido que veía como le extraían le recordaban las escenas de horas atrás y en múltiples ocasiones estuvo a punto de vomitar. La cara de enfermo que se cargaba había hecho preocupar a la tía Cass quien no le dejaba de preguntar al doctor sobre cómo cuidar de ambos.

-No se preocupe, todo está en la receta, Hiro Hamada debe de descansar una semana, no exponerse al sol ni hacer cosas que lo agiten, en cuanto al medicamento todo se explica en la misma…para el mayor, solo el tiempo lo dirá, puede que recupere la memoria, puede que no, solo vaya despacio, nada de hacer fiesta con familiares y amigos o tratar de que recuerde todo de golpe; en cuanto a lo físico, se le ve bastante sano, no se preocupe, descanso para los dos será más que suficiente.- aun con todo eso la tía Cass no parecía estar complacida.

Los tres terminaron llegando a casa a las tres de la mañana.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo a dormir-

-Si tía Cass.-Dijeron los hermanos, ella abraso a ambos y lo volvió hacer una vez más.

-Solo una vez más…uno largo.- Suplicaba la tía.

-No voy a irme tía Cass.- le dijo Tadashi que ahora era también abrazado por Hiro.-De verdad, ha sido un día agotador y me gustaría dormir un poco.- Hiro recordó su corta aventura en los muelles.

-¡Pero mira qué hora es!...Tía Cass, mañana hay trabajo, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, es hora de dormir.-

-Tienes razón, mañana será un grandioso día.- La tía Cass le dio un beso a ambos y entro a su habitación.

Tadashi subió detrás de Hiro, no se sentía seguro del todo, Hiro comenzó a cambiarse, y él no sabía qué hacer, no recordaba donde estaban las cosas y por pura logia dedujo que la cama más ordenada era la suya, mira su lado de la habitación de tal madera que Hiro termino interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Si…bueno, es que no sé cómo…-

-Por el momento solo ignora todo, haz las cosas como las solías hacer.-

-Bien…gracias.- Sin cambiarse ni nada se recostó en la cama, durmiéndose casi al contacto con la almohada, por primera vez en meses descanso hasta tarde.

10:45 am Cafetería Lucky Cat.

Un grupo de jóvenes claramente desvelados entraban abruptamente al establecimiento. Pero aun así sus ojos miraban asombrados la presencia de Hiro, quien andaba campate y sonriente tomando ordenes, vestido con un delantal y un paliacate sobre su desordenado cabello, solo un parche que cubría su mejilla estaba fuera de lo común.

-¡HIRO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La tía Cass maldijo en susurros otra vez, se le había olvidado decirles a los chicos que había encontrado a Hiro en la casa.

Gogo fue la primera en llegar hasta él, estaba a punto de tocarlo pero ambos manos se detuvieron a centímetros de su piel, cerro fuertemente los puños a la vez que fruncía su rostro retirando su vista y mordía sus labios como tratando de que de ellos no escapara ninguna palabra; aquello desconcertó a Hiro quien dio un paso atrás; fue Honey la que termino abrazándolo, Wasabi y Fredd lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza mirando el parche con intriga.

-Hiro ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Wasabi señalando a la vez su mejilla.

-Esto…bueno.- Hiro volteo a ver a su tía, no quería que nadie supiera lo del accidente, ni que las personas presentes se formaran una mala imagen de ella.- me caí.- termino por decir.

-¿Cómo que te caíste, de dónde?- pregunto Honey.

-pues…me tropecé, ¿de donde más me pude haber caído?- dijo tratando de actuar natural.

\- De una moto quizás.- contesto cortantemente Gogo, a Hiro ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar la manera en la que ella actuaba con él.

\- Quizás…tú debes de saber mucho de caídas, te has vuelto experta en eso últimamente.- Hiro la miro retante, sabia del fallo que tenían las ruedas electromagnéticas de Gogo, le habían causado varios accidentes en la pista de prueba, él la había estando ayudando a encontrar el problema, era un secreto entre ambos, un golpe bastante bajo.

-TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO DE….-Atentando contra su vida Wasabi y Fredd contuvieron a Gogo, mientras Honey se ponía enfrente de Hiro.

-Chicos basta, recuerden que no solo estamos aquí por eso…las explosiones de anoche…-dijo Honey tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¿Cuáles explosiones?- pregunto la tía Cass. El grupo de chicos "actuando natural" dijo en coro.

-NINGUNA TÍA CASS.- la mujer sonrió al ver que habían dejado de discutir y siguió trabajando. Se retiraron a las escaleras, abandonando así la cafetería, continuando con la discusión.

-¡Bien hecho nerds!- dijo con sarcasmo Hiro.

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si tú no fueras…- decía Gogo.

-Ustedes no me pueden reclamar nada, simplemente no confían en mí, ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?-

-Amigo, todos somos amigos...verdad amigo?- dijo Fredd.

-Esto es un poco más complicado Fredd.- comento Honey

-¡Miren!, desde el inicio…Hiro, ¿dónde está Baymax?- pregunto Wasabi.

-No tengo por qué decírselos.- finalizo Hiro.

-AAAAACHHHH…esto es imposible, ¡como esperas que te tengamos confianza si tú no confías en nosotros!, ¿le has dicho lo de ser héroe a tu tía? CLARO QUE NO…¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú no confías en nadie.- dijo Gogo.

-Tadashi…- susurro Hiro a la vez que miraba escaleras arriba.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, no fuiste tú quien dijo que lo superemos…- continuaba Gogo.

-Gogo…ya basta, esto no nos está ayudando en nada.- Honey estaba llegando a su límite. Las pisadas descendentes cada vez más cercanas hicieron guardar silencio a todos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando haya bajo, porque tanto escándalo?- pregunto Tadashi, quien no había salido de la habitación durante el día.

-Si…es mi nuevo invento, un holograma de mi hermano que ya se iba…- Hiro le hacía señas con los ojos para que volviera a subir.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo tus indirectas verdad?- le contesto el pelinegro.

-¿No deberías estar en otro lado…holograma?- Volvió a decir.

-¿Esto es algo de lo que me deba preocupar, esta todo bien?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Solo sube.- termino gritar el menor.

-A mí no vas a dar órdenes.- dijo mientras bajaba más decidido.-Bien, no sé quiénes sean ustedes pero espero que salgan de aquí ahora mismo o si no…- El grupo de chicos estaba abrazándolo desde todas direcciones.-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Ellos son tus mejores amigos.- dijo Hiro.

La primera en terminar con la cursi escena fue Gogo quien le siguió haciendo frente a Hiro.

-¡TÚ!….¿desde cuándo lo sabias?-

\- Amigo….estas vivo, este día es mejor que el día que anunciaron el rodaje de los vengadores 3.- decía Fredd al tiempo de que Wasabi lloraba y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. Pero sin duda el abrazo más incómodo para Tadashi era el de Honey, ya la había recordado, era la chica de la que se burló en aquel edificio.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que suba de nuevo…-decía Tadashi tratando de separarse de Honey.

-Miro, se los diré sin rodeos…Tadashi tiene amnesia, no los recuerda a ustedes, ni a mí, ni a mi tía Cass, nada.- aquellas palabras hicieron que Honey se separara de él inmediatamente.-el doctor dijo que le diéramos tiempo y no lo agobiáramos forzándolo a recordar.-

-Hiro…todos te debemos una disculpa, debimos confiar más en ti, ¿podrás perdonarnos?- Dijo Honey.

-Claro, solo si ustedes me perdonan a mí, yo también me equivoque.- Honey, Hiro, Wasabi y Fredd disfrutaban de un abrazo grupal. Tadashi solo los veía desconcertado para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras sin mencionar una sola palabra. Gogo al fin dijo:

-Bien, tenías razón con lo de Tadashi…-le costaba mucho a la ruda chica tragarse su ego.- y creo que también la tenías con lo de las muelles, si aún quieres podemos ir a investigar…

-¡NO!- Gritaron ambos hermanos.

Todos miraron con extrañeza aquella reacción.

-Eran solo leyendas urbanas…alucinaciones de un esquizofrénico.- dijo Tadashi.

-Si…uno muy enfermo, y raro…y aterrador…y…-Hiro se quedó congelado, Tadashi lo abrazo en señal de que todo estaba bien ahora, él lo miro agradeciéndole el gesto.-Lo del muelle fue un error, no es necesario que lo investiguemos.- Honey, Fredd, Wasabi y Gogo se lanzaban miradas desconcertadas, pero al final les dieron por su lado. Se retiraron sin hacer más preguntas. Estaban más que contentos de recuperar a Tadashi pero no querían arruinar su recuperación.

De nuevo solos los hermanos Hamana platicaban de tonterías en su habitación, Tadashi le pregunta sobre los objetos en su lado del cuarto, y Hiro le narraba la historia de cómo los había conseguido, así se enteró que desde pequeño había estudiado artes marciales, que sabía surfear, era su hobby favorito, de los múltiples diplomas por buena conducta y puntualidad.

-Rayos….era todo un nerd.- se burlaba de sí mismo.

-El rey de todos.- le seguía la corriente Hiro.

-Tratar de recuperar la memoria de esta forma me tomara un siglo.- dijo Tadashi dejándose caer en su cama, acto que copeo Hiro.

-Sabes, hay otra forma de hacerlo…que tú mismo te la cuentes.- Tadashi lo volteo a ver sin entender a lo que se refería Hiro. Él se levantó, fue a su lado de la habitación trayendo consigo dos diarios.- Este es el libro de reglas secretas de los hermanos Hamada, en el están todas nuestras aventuras junto con las lecciones que aprendimos de ellas.- le mostró el segundo libro.- este es mi diario, tu prácticamente me obligaste a hacerlo.- Hiro le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la orilla de su cama, quedando frente del mueble de donde abrió un largo cajón, este estaba lleno de pequeñas libretas muy bien ordenadas por fechas.- Papá te enseño desde muy pequeños a llevar tus diarios, jamás los eh leído pero una vez me dijiste que los haces desde que tenías 5 años. ¿Por qué no comienzas desde ahí y vemos que pasa?-

-Muchas gracias Hiro.-

Eran tantos, así que desde aquella noche Tadashi comenzó con la lectura de su vida, recuperar su memoria era su nueva meta y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

* * *

Ahora así, para la próxima un Hirogo hahaha, me encanta esa pareja...lo siento si me tardo, pero tengo entre un bloqueo mental junto con un desorden mental (me refiero a esas veces de cuando tienes muchas ideas y ninguna coincide ni sale, no otra cosa) ni se diga mi pelea con la ortografía, sigo sin entender porque cambia/junta/separa las palabras, mi hermana dice que es porque la computadora no las tiene en su diccionario y yo tengo que agregarlas, tanto la palabra como sus conjugaciones (hola diccionario y diccionario de conjugaciones...no los veo desde la primaria). Espero ir corrigiendo todo esto. Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. =D


	8. Cine casero

No confió ya en mi computadora, temo por mis archivos XD. Así que publicare los mas rápido que pueda.

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 7

Cine casero

La semana estaba por acabar, las vacaciones de Hiro debido a la herida en su mejilla habían llegado a su fin, un viernes bastante tranquilo, y aunque le quedaban sábado y domingo para seguir compartiendo momentos de diversión con su hermano deseaba que no llegara el lunes; Claro que Tadashi volvería a la escuela pero aun no, ni mañana y lo más seguro que pasado mañana tampoco. En esos últimos días Hiro había desarrollado una extraña obsesión con él, lo miraba todo el tiempo, incluso cuando este le prohibió seguir haciéndolo pues lo empezaba a poner nervioso, en esas ocasiones llevaba un espejo para verlo a través del reflejo. Esa mañana y como era común antes de entrar a la escuela el grupo de Hiro llego para desayunar. Estaban todos en una mesa cuando, y sin dejar de leer, se les unió Tadashi.

-Buenos días.- dijo con dulzura Honey, él solo levanto la vista para inmediatamente regresar a su lectura ocultando su rostro tras el pequeño cuaderno. Al fin dijo.

-Buenos días a todos.-

Hiro estaba en la puerta de las escaleras, escondido de una manera muy obvia viendo de nuevo a Tadashi.

-Tía Cass…lo está haciendo otra vez.-

-Hiro cariño, ¿me ayudarías a meseriar?-

-Claro tía Cass.- Dijo Hiro tomando una comanda y una pluma. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Tadashi hablo.

-Tengo un problema.- Todos dejaron lo que hacían para darle toda su atención.

-Oye, somos tus amigos….dinos que es y nos encargaremos.- dijo Fredd.

-Es Hiro…-

-¡QUE TIENE HIRO!- dijo Gogo casi gritando, haciendo que más de una persona volteara a verla, a su vez que Hiro se percatara de que estaban hablando de él.

-Él me ve…- continuo hablando.

-Bueno, eso es muy lógico, no solo él, todos los que tenemos ojos lo hacemos.- dijo Gogo ya repuesta.

-Todo el tiempo, el lunes en la noche cuando me desperté, estaba de pie a mitad del cuarto mirándome. ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es eso?, el martes no fue diferente, así que le lance una almohada, el miércoles le lance un libro, ayer supuse que si dormíamos en la misma cama dejaría de hacerlo, pero me equivoque…solo fue más…incomodo, así que le pique los ojos.-

Hiro se sentó en la mesa casi inmediatamente después de entregar la comanda, ahí se volvió más lógico lo que decía Tadashi, pues las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos lo confirmaba, la verdad más allá de la aterradora atención lo preocupante eran las pocas horas de sueño, comenzaba a tirar o soltar cosas que traía en las manos, chocaba con todo y le costaba trabajo poner atención, andaba como un zombi.

Fredd podía ser el menos inteligente del grupo, pero era ese chicle que mantenía a todos juntos, y se había percatado de algo que quizás ningún otro del equipo notaba. Tadashi le tenía cierta aversión a Honey, era triste ver como ella trataba de acercarse y este la rechazaba sin dudar. Wasabi parecía un pez en medio del desierto, estaba todo el tiempo nervioso y cada que quería decir algo se enmudecía. Pero los peores de todos eran Gogo y Hiro, quienes ni se dirigían la mirada, no se hablaban desde hacía días, toda la amistad se estaba acabando. Debía de haber una solución, levantándose bruscamente, menciono una palabra a todo pulmón.

-¡CINE!-

Todos lo miraron extrañados y él comenzó a explicar como aquella vez que iniciaron su carrera como héroes.

-Hiro necesita relajarse, una película sin duda lo ayudara, ¿Por qué no vamos hoy todos al cine?-

Hiro miro a su hermano, tal vez lo estaba molestando demasiado con su "atención", no era mala idea ir al cine.

-No suena mal.- término por decir Hiro, Fredd miro a los demás en busca de afirmaciones.

-Pues me encantaría.- contesto la rubia.

-Bien….iré, pero solo por la comida.- contesto Wasabi, Gogo solo hizo una seña con sus dedos de forma afirmativa. Ahora todos miraban a Tadashi.

-Solo porque Hiro va…ok.-contesto sin importancia.

-Genial, los veo a todos en mi casa a las 6, ¡esto va a estar bueno!-

El día transcurrió normal en la escuela, las chicas subieron al carro de Wasabi para así llegar a la dichosa noche de cine de Fredd. Se estacionaron frente a la casa y justo cuando estaban bajando una motocicleta negra llego a toda velocidad deteniéndose a centímetros del auto de Wasabi.

-¡Hey….¿qué te pasa?!- dijo como si le fuera a dar un infarto, no fue hasta que un Hiro bastante contento bajo de la moto que se percató quien era el conductor.

-Hermano, ese frenado estuvo genial.- dijo mientras se quitaba el casco. Tadashi bajo de la moto, ambas chicas no podían dudar que le quedaba lo de chico malo, pero era la rubia quien era la más obvia.

-Honey…¿quieres un pañuelo?- le dijo con tono de burla Gogo.

-Vamos chicos, es hora del cine.- Dijo Fredd recibiendo a todos.

-¿Pues a que cine iremos?- pregunto Wasabi.

-Es cine casero, tu sabes, para no andar con prisas y haciendo filas.-

Y vaya cine casero, Fredd los llevo a una habitación donde había una enorme cama alargada frente a una pantalla que abarcaba toda la pared, una mesa con una decena de botana lista para ellos. Hiro corrió de inmediato para ver que había, y con una vista de halcón vislumbro los osos de goma.

-Nada eso.-Le dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba el lugar de la orilla.-Lo que menos quiero es que tengas energía, es demasiada azúcar y colorantes.-

-Ya comienzas a hablar como antes.- dijo Hiro con un tono de hartazgo.

-No era ese el punto.- dijo Tadashi burlándose.

-Vamos chicos, tomen asiento.-Todos comenzaron a acomodarse pero en ese instante Fredd tomo a Honey por los hombros y la guió alado de Tadashi, cosa que al pelinegro no le gusto, poniendo a la rubia nerviosa.-Tú vas aquí Honey, es que el lugar de en medio es mi preferido.- Wasabi.-dijo mientras lo empujaba- tú vas en la otra orilla, no queremos tener accidentes con los condimentos otra vez.-

-Solo me llene de wasabi una vez.-exclamo.

-Gogo…- hizo una reverencia señalándole su lugar alado de Wasabi.

-Bien…- ella tomo asiento sin decir otra palabra.

-Hiro!...tu eres mi invitado especial, vas justo a mi lado.- lo jalo de tal manera que cayó en la cama entre él y Gogo. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, más de lo que le gustaría, pero no había espacio para recorrerse y solo se cruzó de brazos tratando de evitar su mirada.

Fredd no podía esperar más, se levantó y como un maestro de ceremonia presento la primera función.

-Nuestra primera película de esta noche es en honor de las chicas presentes.- estas dos se miraron la una a la otra.- Romance, ella prejuiciosa y él muy orgulloso…-

-¿Orgullo y prejuicio?- dijo Gogo con aburrimiento siendo sorprendida por un "SI" de parte de Honey y Hiro. De la chica era algo común, ¿pero de él?

-Ehmmm….solo me gusta, un poco.- dijo Hiro en su defensa.

La película fue aburrida para Tadashi, quien no deja de bostezar, ni se diga para Gogo que había encontrado más diversión al igual que Wasabi en ver las expresiones de el trió de románticos Fredd, Honey y Hiro, este último llamando más su atención, cuanta más emoción mostraba Gogo ponía su vista en la película, ¿Qué le gustaba, que le atraía? Lo quería saber más que nada en el mundo.

La película termino, hubo un breve receso para la siguiente película, los hermanos Hamada seguían discutiendo por la botana, Gogo peleaba con Wasabi sobre el cicle que mascaba.

-¡Mujer!...hace horas que lo mascas, escúpelo, no sabes el daño que causa.-

-Bien….ya me hartaste.- dijo mientras lo dejaba en un servilleta.

-Cof, cof….veamos entonces nuestra segunda función, algo para nosotros los chicos, rápido y furioso…primera parte.- Todos tomaron de nuevo sus lugares.

Tadashi estaba muy entretenido, a pesar de que eran autos y no motos no dejaba de ver la película, ni siquiera se percató que Honey se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. Wasabi y Fredd como clásicos hombres estaban al filo del asiento en cada escena de acción, por lo que no se percataron de otra persona que estaba profundamente dormida. Hiro se había rendido a mitad de la película, recargándose tiernamente en Gogo, la chica al sentir la proximidad se puso nerviosa, que era lo que pasaba que Hiro la estaba tocando, cuando lo vio no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad, fingió estirarse al mismo tiempo que se cercioraba de que nadie la viera y paso su brazo por encima del hombro del chico, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tan desordenado pero sedoso, olerlo le causaba un placer indescriptible, con su brazo libre tomo a Hiro por la cadera haciendo que el espacio entre ambos desapareciera, como reacción a eso el pelinegro la abrazo automáticamente por la cintura, descansando su cabeza casi en el pecho de Gogo, susurraba cosas entre sueños mientras que ella lo arrullaba para que no despertara, lo quería tener así el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se percató que la película había acabado hasta que prendieron las luces. Hiro se despertó de golpe y al ver su cercanía salió de un salto de la cama cayendo ruidosamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Fredd ayudándolo a pararse.

-No…nada.-dijo un tanto sonrojado.- qué película veremos ahora.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tomaron antes otro receso, Tadashi veía con preocupación el cambio de actitud de su hermano quien parecía muy apenado y rehuía a la mirada de todos, Gogo se limitaba a no hablar con nadie, pero Wasabi sospechaba algo sobre ella, no sabía bien pero estaba seguro que había hecho otra cosa que no debía. Y la pobre Honey estaba tan roja como un tomate. De alguna manera Fredd sabía que todo iba bien, la última película seria la que terminaría el trabajo.

-Tomen todos asientos, pues esta película no los deja dormir, un remake de una gran historia Evil Dead, que comience la función.-

-Espera un momento, ¿que el punto no es que Hiro pueda dormir?- dijo Honey, él chico se acercó y le susurro.

-Esta peli es para ti Honey,- señalo a Tadashi y hablando ya en tono normal.- estoy seguro que a Hiro le gustara, no da tanto miedo.-

-Yo no tengo miedo.- contesto él.

-No estoy seguro de que esto me guste.- Comento Tadashi.

-¿Por qué…miedo Hamada?- Dijo retante Gogo. Él solo se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar. No quería pasar como un cobarde.

-Bien...¡QUE LA SANGRE COMIENCE!-

Esa frase hizo que a los hermanos se les erizara la piel y se lanzaran miradas de nerviosismos, no estaban seguros si serían capaces de soportarla. Todo iba bien hasta que iniciaron las escenas sangrientas. Tadashi tenía su mano en la boca tratando de contener el vómito, mientras que Hiro no dejaba de temblar.

El menor de los Hamanda abrazo a Gogo, sentir sus brazos fuertemente sujetos a su cintura hizo que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad. Esta vez él estaba despierto estaba segura, aunque fuera por el miedo de la película, el hecho de que la haya escogido a ella aun teniendo alado a Fredd la lleno de emoción. Eso quería decir que el chico le tenía más confianza a ella, aun por encima de la discusión que los mantenía distanciados. Sin tener ya ningún cuidado paso nuevamente su brazo por encima del hombro de Hiro y siguió mirando la película junto con los demás.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Tadashi saliera corriendo al baño, Honey que era la que estaba más cerca fue la única que se dio cuenta, pasando unos momentos pudo oír un ruido que no iba con la banda sonora de la película, algo andaba mal, se levantó para ver de dónde procedía a aquel sonido, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, ella se acercó con lentitud y a través de la abertura pudo ver al mayor de los Hamada vomitando, estaba pálido, temblaba, tenía ese peculiar sudor y una pinta de que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

La luz de la habitación se encendió.

-Hey….¿qué pasa?- pregunto Fredd, pues esa acción le había quitado toda la magia del momento a la película.

-Tadashi está mal, no sé qué tiene…creo que tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.- Dijo Honey con seriedad.

-No…al hospital no por favor.- Se escuchó la voz debilitada del chico desde el baño, no soportaría que le hicieran más exámenes y mucho menos de sangre.

-Bien, entonces hay que llevarte a casa.- le contesto Honey desde la puerta.- Wasabi, Fredd…ayúdeme a llevarlo.- ambos chicos se levantaron pero un grito desesperado hizo que se detuvieran.

-¡HIRO!...¡HIRO! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?!- Gritaba repetidas veces Gogo.

Él pelinegro entraba entre estar consciente y desmayarse en cuestión de segundos, para luego volver a abrazarla más fuerte. Wasabi le acerco un vaso de agua a la chica y esta hizo que el joven le diera varios sorbos, al fin reacciono, parándose por sí solo fue a ver a su hermano.

-¡Tadashi!...¿estás bien?-

-Sí, es solo que aún no olvido nuestra aventura en los muelles.- Dijo el mayor para luego seguir vomitando.

-Baymax, necesito ir por él.-

-Nosotros lo llevamos, dinos donde esta.-

-No…yo iré por él.-

-Sigues con lo mismo, algo aquí anda mal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en los muelles?-pregunto Gogo.

-Nada, es solo que…no tiene importancia, solo déjenme ir por Baymax.-

-No Hiro, deja que nosotros vayamos, ten algo de confianza, somos tus amigos.- afirmo Honey.

-No, ustedes lleven a mi hermano a casa…-Hiro inhalo para luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro.- Gogo, necesito tu ayuda.

Gogo manejaba a toda velocidad hacía unos almacenes que parecían abandonados, con el botón del tablero que le había indicado Hiro abrió la puerta de uno de ellos, el lugar tenía la pinta de ser una cueva de chicos, comics tirados por el suelo, un televisor con una consola, solo había una gran escritorio con un montón de proyectos sobre él. Al otro extremo de la habitación una cama matrimonial mal tendida con un montón de comida sobre ella. Hiro se acercó a ella y de bajo de la cama saco a Baymax. Con un "auch" lo activo.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Hiro?-

-Baymax armadura.- el mismo y pequeño portátil del robot se fue convirtiendo en la armadura del héroe. Hiro presiono nuevamente el botón de la motocicleta abriendo la puerta del cuarto.- vamos a casa, Tadashi nos necesita.-

-No, Baymax...ve a casa de Hiro, nosotros los alcanzamos luego, ahora.- dijo Gogo.

-No, Baymax vamos todos a casa…-

-Hiro no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa. ¿Por qué esa reacción?-

-Baymax, alas.- afirmo de nuevo.-si no quieres ir está bien, quédate, pero yo me voy.-

-Así lo quieres…a la difícil.-

Baymax salió volando por la puerta, dejando a los pelinegros discutiendo acaloradamente, a determinado tiempo Gogo se rindió, sabía que él era demasiado terco y testarudo, igual a ella, no le sacaría ni una sola palabra ni aunque lo torturara.

-Toma tu casco, nos vamos.-

-Al fin.- dijo Hiro.

Ambos montaron la moto, Hiro trataba de tocarla lo menos posible, habían vuelto al mismo punto que antes, todo el esfuerzo de Fredd destruido en un segundo.

* * *

Yo y mi compu no estamos sincronizadas así que tratare de subir los capítulos que ya tenia, y pues no es tan larga mi historia, como dije me gustan mas los cuentos cortos =D. Ahora si, un Hirogo mas subido de tono para el siguiente XD...lo odio maestro de literatura, aun recuerdo cuando nos puso a escribir literatura erótica y me dijo "¿solo escribiste tres lineas?", nunca había escrito ese tipo de temas! ni siquiera sabia que existía!


	9. De vuelta a los muelles

Ahora si, un Hirogo mas subido de tono...jamas lo olvidare maestro de literatura!

.

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

.

Capítulo 8

De vuelta a los muelles

.

Los pelinegros llegaron a la cafetería, el más joven no espero a que el vehículo se detuviera, bajo y entro con rapidez a la cochera, estaba tan enojado que no encendió las luces, con la luz que se filtraba de la puerta de entrada a la casa le bastaba.

Gogo fue detrás de él, lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo quería saberlo ya.

-Hiro, ¿Por qué reaccionaron ustedes dos así?,¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-No tengo porque contártelo, ese es un secreto entre mi hermano y yo.- Hiro estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Gogo la volvió a cerrar de golpe, lo aprisiono contra esta con ambos brazos, él se voltio para hacerle frente pero no lograba ver nada por la oscuridad, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz fue ahí que se percató que Gogo estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

-Muy bien, no me digas, pero hay otro tema que quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿O-otro tema?- Hiro se estaba poniendo nervioso sabia lo violenta que se podía poner Gogo al estar enojada y no salirse con la suya.

-La vez que te fuiste con Sunfi…digo Tadashi, en esa ocasión tú dijiste…que jamás te volviera a tocar.- Gogo miro al piso tratando de esconder su tristeza. Hiro al fin comprendió lo cortante que habían sido sus palabras en aquella ocasión.

-Lo lamento Gogo, no lo decía enserio, solo estaba enojado.- Hubo un silencio, Gogo levanto la vista para que estuviera a la par de la de Hiro y tan veloz como suele ser aquella chica ruda le robo un beso.-¡GOGO!- Reacciono Hiro con sorpresa.

-Shhh…no hagas ruido, solo relájate.- le dio otro beso ligeramente más largo, pero Hiro seguía en shock, ella solo podía unir sus labios con los de él, estaba demasiado tenso- Relájate un poco más.- los labios de Hiro tan tiernos y suaves se soltaron solo un poco, Gogo tuvo que deslizar una de sus manos por su mejilla para terminar posesionándola en su mentón.- Bien…un poco más.- Gogo al fin pudo probar un poco del sabor de Hiro, tan dulce, tan ligero. –Ahora solo…abre un poco tu boca.- Hiro no se movía, lo forzó un poco abriendo sus labios con el dedo pulgar. La chica introdujo con brusquedad su lengua; quería degustar hasta el último rincón de su boca, llegar lo más profundo que pudiera llegar. Hiro sintió de golpe el fuerte gusto a moras, el sabor de chicle que ella solía mascar. Su lengua rozando la suya, el ritmo frenético que llevaba, sentirse atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de aquella joven de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, ese sentimiento que había descartado por la diferencia de edad, por su personalidad, todos esos pensamientos lo agobiaban a la vez que se desvanecían al sentir su lengua clavándose más adentro, solo sacándola para apresar sus labios entre sus dientes, era como si le quisiera quitar toda su inocencia en un solo beso. Él se estaba quedando sin aire, trato de separarse pero al percatarse de ello Gogo lo tomo por la cintura y poso la otra mano en su nuca atrapándolo con más fuerza que antes, impidiéndole romper el apasionado beso. Ambas manos de Hiro se encontraban en los hombros de Gogo, al inicio con el fin de empujarla, pero conforme el beso se tornaba más arrebatador se aferraba más a ellos, lo que le dio a entender a la chica que podía continuar

Gogo comenzó a guiar a Hiro asía el sofá verde de la habitación y sin soltarlo se tumbo sobre él. Ahora el pelinegro no tenía a donde ir, Gogo lo sometió, tenía todo bajo su control. Aquel beso parecía no tener fin hasta que Hiro encontró la forma de entre los toscos movimientos de la chica de decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Gogo…-dijo con dificultad ya que ella mordía sus labios para luego continuar besándolo sin descanso.- de verdad…no puedo respirar.- Gogo se detuvo, tenía que admitir que a ella también le hacía falta el vital oxígeno.

-Está bien- dijo entre jadeos- pero yo quiero seguir jugando.- A Hiro le costaba trabajo procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, respiraba con brusquedad mientras trataba de entender cómo es que habían llegado al sofá, pero fue sacado rápidamente de ese pensamiento al sentir la respiración de Gogo en su cuello, ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente del costado derecho, Hiro soltó varias carcajadas acalladas.-Ya veo, este es tu lado risueño.- aquella cosas tan tiernas e infantiles eran las que hicieron que se enamorara de él, prosiguió con el costado izquierdo, pero no consiguió escuchar su risa, cada beso con mayor intensidad, había cierta parte en él que le parecía suculenta, su sabor y textura, se moría de ganas de morderlo, pero tampoco quería sobre pasarse, "que más daba" pensó "solo un poco" y con una rudeza contenida mordió juguetonamente a Hiro, este no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer que fue acortado por la mano de Gogo.- Shhhh…-aquel sonido la había encendido más, si bien ella esperaba ser capaz de contenerse, ese sonido le había abierto las puertas en par para continuar, cada cuando una tenía la oportunidad de tener así a la persona que le gusta. Gogo comenzó a acariciar a Hiro a la vez que comenzaba a besarlo tiernamente desde el pecho y cada vez más y más abajo, él no oponía ya ninguna resistencia, ambas manos las tenía ocupadas tratando de callarse a sí mismo tapándose la boca, ella se excitaba más al escuchar su respiración, sus suspiros profundos y otros acortados, como si su cuerpo tratara de alcanzar el ritmo que marcaba, estar al mando le fascinaba, saber que era la primera en tocarlo de esa manera, en hacerlo gozar hasta gemir. Sus manos se encontraron por fin en el pantalón de Hiro, desabrocho el botón provocativamente con la boca haciéndolo temblar de placer, y bajo el cierre cuidadosa con sus dientes, esa era otra parte de Hiro que quería probar con su boca, comenzó con besos ligeros y cortos muy cerca de su miembro, no quería iniciar con lo mejor, sin duda lo dejaría para el final, luego los besos fueron aumentando su intensidad, las manos de Gogo ahora estaban en los glúteos de Hiro, tenía que sostenerlo con fuerza ya que cada gemido sofocado era seguido de un sacudida de placer.

-Gogo…basta.-Dijo Hiro entre jadeos y suspiros.- detente…-Hiro estaba siendo sobrepasado por sus emociones, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que le daría un infarto, era envuelto por un calor que jamás había sentido y por más que intentaba no podía controlar su respiración, era como si su cuerpo no lo obedeciera más, se estaba asustando, la situación era demasiada intensa para él. -¡Gogo ya basta!- pero la chica no lo escuchaba, ella estaba en otro nivel, Hiro no podía negar el placer que sentía, no podía ni ocultar que cada parte de su cuerpo, cada célula, cada átomo pedía a gritos "sigue", pero algo en su cabeza le repetía "esto no está bien" y con cada caricia con cada beso apasionado esa voz se hacía más fuerte. Sus manos al fin lo obedecieron y logro ponerlas en la cabeza de la pelinegra tratando de que esta se detuviera, pero como respuesta acerco más sus besos al sur y se atrevió a dar una buena mordida, logrando que Hiro se doblara de placer y dejara escapar un largo y sonoro gemido, lo que hizo acelerar más su ritmo, ya no le importaba que los escucharan, quería llegar hasta el final con él, y Hiro había vuelto a perderse en aquel mundo de sensaciones. No fue hasta que escucho la voz de Fredd y unos pasos acercándose a la cochera que recobro el sentido y pateo a Gogo haciéndola caer de centón en el suelo.

Gogo estaba pasmada y Hiro lo aprovecho para salir corriendo y entrar en la casa, corrió pasando alado de Fredd, siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta su cuarto donde cerró la puerta, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello -¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?¿qué fue lo que hice…que estábamos haciendo?- la mente de Hiro iba al mil, -¿paso de verdad?-, se miró en el espejo que solía llevar para ver a su hermano, tenía una marca en su cuello, una mordida, ¿estaría jugando con él? ¿Esa era su forma de sacarle la información?, sabía que ella no era así.-Le gusto…yo le gusto.- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- SI, SI, SI….NO!...la pateé, ¿Por qué la pateé?, idiota, idiota…jamás me perdonara, soy hombre muerto.- sentencio

Baymax apareció en el umbral del cuarto con una taza de té. Se acercó entregándosela en las manos.

-Tus niveles de estrés están bajando, aun así recomiendo una bebida caliente para normalizar tus cambios de humor.- Baymax se detuvo un momento.- Un nuevo escaneo revela altas concentraciones de testosterona, hormona que se produce más en el acto sex…-

-Ya entendí hombre malvavisco, hora de irse y no dejes que nadie suba, quiero estar solo, gracias por el té.- el chico empujo a Baymax para que se fuera y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

El agradable robot iba bajando las escaleras cuando una alterada Gogo venia subiendo.

-¿Dónde está Hiro?-

-Hiro desea estar solo un momento, sus niveles de estrés son aun altos y…-

-Baymax, no me importa, quiero hablar con él.-

-Gogo, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo Honey.- La Tía Cass dejo una nota diciendo que salio con su novio, Tadashi no quiere que lo cuide. Wasabi ya vomito dos veces y Fredd no aguantara más tiempo.- jalo a la pelinegra al baño donde al ver la escena no estaba muy segura de querer ayudar.

-Hey…Baymax, tienes trabajo.-

.

.

.

Hiro estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, delante del escritorio que daba a la ventana, miraba la taza de té como buscando la respuesta, estaba solo, temía preguntarle a su hermano sobre qué hacer, no sabía cuál sería su reacción, preguntar a la tía Cass le daba pena, y Baymax le daría toda una explicación embarazosa que no tenía ganas de escucha, sin contar que no guardaría el secreto, su ánimo estaba decayendo y para colmo había comenzado a llover, un rayo surco el cielo iluminando el firmamento, el reflejo de este en el espejo reposando en el piso cegó a Hiro, se floto los ojos con su mano derecha tratando de recuperar la visión. El aire fresco de la ventana y unas cuantas gotas frías que cayeron sobre él llamaron su atención, no recordaba haberla abierto. Una gota carmesí entro en su bebida, se disolvía mientras se deslizaba asía el fondo de la taza dejando una estera oscura. Hiro la miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué seria esa cosa?, una voz hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-HIIIII—ROOO-

Se quedó petrificado, percibió como sus gigantescas manos se apoyaban en su escritorio, raspándolo con sus ennegrecidas garras. Miro de nuevo su espejo, y pudo ver el reflejo de la bestia, ya no tenía rostro, un cráneo sangrante con colmillos aún más expuestos que antes le mostraban una sonrisa más siniestra, las cuencas vacías lo miraban, pero ya sin ojos. No por eso la fiera estaba siega, aún tenía su cabellera de nervios colgantes con ojos que miraban en todas direcciones. Se inclinó más adelante, abriendo su boca de la cual emanaba un putrefacto olor a carne descompuesta, de esta se desenvolvió su lengua la cual termino retozando en la cabeza de Hiro, pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrieron el rostro del chico. El sonido del tintinar de la taza de té sostenido por las temblorosas manos era lo único que se escuchaba. No fue hasta que un nuevo rayo aún más potente que el anterior partió el cielo, iluminando todo con tal intensidad que la bestia cayó por la ventana soltando un gran chillido, Hiro salió corriendo de su habitación tropezando torpemente por las escaleras.

-Hiro ¿estás bien?- Gogo que estaba pendiente al pie de la escalera lo socorrió de inmediato, cuando vio su cabeza llena de sangre la chica entro en pánico.- ¡BAYMAX, ESCANEA AHORA!-

-Estoy bien, no es mi sangre…-

Todos quedaron atónicos, era demasiada, si no era de él ¿de quién?

-Voy a subir.- dijo Gogo.

-¡NO!- se lanzó Hiro sobre ella.- por lo que más quieras no subas, esa cosa te podría matar.-

Gogo volteo a ver a Hiro.

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-Estoy listo para hablar.-

Honey venia saliendo de la habitación de la tía Cass con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Al fin hice que se durmiera.- al ver el rostro serio de todos pregunto.- ¿Qué pasa?.

.

.

.

10 am y de nuevo en los muelles

Hiro ya les había explicado todo, el equipo de super héroes hizo una búsqueda cerca de la casa pero no encontraron nada, por lo que decidieron ir a de vuelta a los muelles para buscar pistas. Dejaron a Baymax a cargo de Tadashi quien en ocasiones se volvía a despertar para seguir con su malestar para luego volver a dormir. Hiro tenía miedo, pero sabía que esa cosa no podría con ellos juntos.

-Manténganse atentos, eso puede salir de cualquier lado.- decía Hiro mirando exhaustivamente cada rincón.

-Explícame ¿por qué no nos dijiste de esto antes?- dijo Gogo

-Creo que si lo comento…solo que no le creímos.- contesto Wasabi.

-Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra confianza de grupo.- decía Honey mientras sostenía una de sus esferas dispuesta a lanzarla a lo primero que se moviera.

-Yo voto por una terapia grupal, ¿Quién está conmigo?- decía Fredd mientras daba saltos buscando una vista más aérea.

-Muy bien…sesión terapéutica para todos, ahora concéntrense.- reafirmo Hiro.

El menor de todos no encontraba ni pistas ni rastros de aquella cosa, debía de haber un camino de sangre o algo por el estilo que lo llevara a la bestia; volteo a ver a su equipo, no quería que se separaran tanto en caso de que los tomara por sorpresa. Gogo estaba más cerca debajo de un farol, Honey buscaba entre unas enormes cajas de madera con la ayuda de una lámpara, Fredd seguía dando saltos y Wasabi estaba más lejos, paralizado, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de asombro y terror, miraba asía la esquina de un edificio ensombrecido por la noche. Hiro dio unos cuantos pasos asía él, deteniéndose al escuchar el grito de Fredd.

-Ahí esta.-

La fiera se acercaba peligrosamente a Wasabi, pero este no reaccionaba, seguía estático.

-Wasabi, ¡muévete!- comenzaron a gritarles todos pero él no hacía nada. Fredd era el más cercano por lo que contraataco.

-Prueba mi fuego bestia.- Dijo mientras le lanzaba una enorme llamarada, pero aquel ser lo golpeo con su deforme brazo haciendo que saliera disparado impactándose contra la pared de un edificio, cayendo inconsciente cerca de Wasabi.

-¡Fredd!- Gritaron ambas chicas.

-Wasabi haz algo.- Decía Hiro mientras corría hacia él.

Gogo por su parte se deslizo a toda velocidad llamando la atención del monstruo haciendo que este se alejara de los chicos, acercándolo a Honey que estaba lista para atacar. Más al tenerlo frente a frente todo fue diferente, ver su falta de rostro, del cual escurrían sangre a borbotones, como si sudara aquella sustancia, sus nervios retorciéndose para que sus múltiples ojos fijaran su vista en ella, la forma en cómo se movía con esos brazos deformes, como un orangután o simio para terminar serpenteando con el resto de su cuerpo, el sonido de sus garras raspando el piso, y luego su mandíbula abriéndose mostrando su tétrica garganta lista para engullirla.

-Honey, ahora.- Dijo Gogo

Se escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre a todos. Honey había entrado en pánico y soltado la esfera azul que tenía en sus manos, esta al tocar su pierna había explotado atrapándola en una masa celeste que le impedía correr, por más que trataba de sacar su pierna de aquella sustancia no podía y los colmillos de la bestia se acercaban más y más. Gogo tuvo que entrar en acción, si bien la bestia era torpe y lenta, la chica mantenía su distancia.

-Wasabi muévete…vamos, no me hagas esto.- Pero el chico no reaccionaba por lo que decidió ir por Fredd pero este seguía inconsciente.

-¡GOGO!- Escucho a la rubia gritar, volteo justo en el momento en que la pelinegra era golpeada cayendo bruscamente en el piso, la chica trato de levantarse pero el golpe la había afectado demasiado y un dolor terrible la forzaba a mantenerse en el suelo. La bestia se arrastró para quedar justo encima de ella, Gogo pudo sentir la lluvia de pequeñas gotas de sangre deslizándose por su cuerpo, trataba de no mirarlo, no quería que el miedo la dominara como con sus compañeros, comenzó a tratar de arrastrarse por el piso con sus brazos, pero cada movimiento le causaba un punzante sufrimiento.

-¡NO LA LASTIMES!- Grito Hiro acercándose a la escena, la bestia se detuvo a centímetros de encajar sus colmillos en ella, poniendo ahora toda su atención en Hiro.

-¡HIRO CORRE!- Exclamo Gogo, lo que logro enfurecer al monstruo que la tomo por la pierna azotándola fuertemente contra el suelo para luego lanzarla contra el farol más cercano.

-GOGO.- Hiro corrió para socorrerla pero fue tomado de los hombros por aquella cosa, aquel ser lo levanto hasta tenerlo cerca de su hocico, abrió de manera lenta y tortuosa su mandíbula dejando escapar los gases putrefactos de ella, sin preámbulos introdujo su cabeza y cerro con brutalidad sus fauces, algo se escuchó crujir y romperse, masticaba ruidosamente lo que tenía dentro, quería cercenarlo, apretaba sus quijadas con fuerza a la vez que jalaba con sus manos el cuerpo del chico violentamente, chorros de sangre escurrían de la cavidad del animal.

-¡Noooooo!- Gritaron ambas chicas mientras enormes lagrimas caían de sus rostros.

Tras un par de minutos aterradores vieron emerger con brusquedad la cabeza da Hiro de sus mandíbulas, para tranquilidad de ellas esta seguía unida a su cuerpo, lo que el monstruo estaba triturando era el casco del muchacho. Ahora el problema es que tras la terrible acción el chico estaba inconsciente. Honey estaba bloqueada por el miedo y Gogo no estaba en condiciones de levantarse. El rugir de una motocicleta las trajo de vuelta a la realidad, saltando desde un edificio impacto a la bestia haciendo que soltara a su víctima, él jinete lo tomo y lo dejo recostado junto a la heroína de traje amarillo, para él continuar con la pelea.

-¿HIRO….HIRO?- la pelinegra trataba de encontrarle alguna herida, pero estaba cubierto desde el cuello a los pies de sangre, no sabía si era de él o de aquella cosa. Poco a poco comenzó a volver en sí.- ¿Hiro estas bien…te duele algo?-

-Mi cuello…- dijo un tanto ido. Gogo temía lo peor pero se sintió reconfortada al ver como sus piernas y brazos se movían para incorporarse.

-No te levantes, quédate quieto.- Hiro termino obedeciendo a Gogo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.- No….¡HIRO NO TE DUERMAS!- La chica estaba demasiado ocupada para ver la acción.

Por otro lado Tadashi disparaba desde su moto proyectiles, todos daban en el blanco pero solo parecían enfurecer más al monstruo. Decidió al fin sacar la katana con la que había ganado la pelea anterior, pero al percatarse de eso la bestia lo tomo con todo y vehículo, él tuvo que ser más rápido para saltar antes de que la lanzara a mar abierto.

-¡Tadashi!- Grito Honey, al ver que el chico estuvo a punto de ser atrapado, la fiera fijo nuevamente la vista en ella, levanto sus manazas para golpearla, pero Tadashi se interpuso disparando con ambas pistolas, aun así no retrocedió, de un puñetazo quito al mayor de los Hamada de su camino, había dejado caer sus armas, no las veía por ningún lado, el grito de la chica que la bestia ahora apresaba se agudizo mezclado con el dolor proveniente de su pierna, la sustancia que la mantenía unida al suelo era resistente, por más fuerza que ponía esta no cedía, Honey sentía como sus huesos, tendones y músculos comenzaban a ceder, el desagarre de su extremidad seria eminente, mas Tadashi apareció de nuevo en la escena, coloco sus manos en los brazos de la bestia de los cuales comenzaron a emerger llamas de un color amarillo vivo, con la misma tonalidad e iluminación que los disparos de sus armas.

Soltó a Honey pero aun así él no lo soltaría, el olor a carne quemada lleno todo el lugar, las extremidades de tamaño anormal cayeron al suelo al punto de la carbonización. Se escuchaba los gruñidos y chillidos desesperantes de aquella cosa, sus viscosos ojos se fijaron en Tadashi, el monstro buscaba venganza, abrió nuevamente su mandíbula, él joven estaba exhausto por usar sus poderes de esa forma tan directa, no tenía fuerzas para eludir el ataque. Aunque no fue necesario, la cabeza mutilada de aquel ser cayó a un lado de él, el cuerpo se desplomo dejando ver a un Wasabi ya repuesto. Fredd venía detrás de él, los tres veían al ser ya inmóvil hasta que unas palabras los distrajeron.

-¿Alguien podría ayudarme?- Dijo la rubia. Tadashi se acercó y creando unas llamas más pequeñas fue derritiendo, sin hacerle daño el componente que la mantenía atrapada. – Gracias.- dijo con timidez la chica.

-Ni lo menciones.- dijo cortante el joven.

Un rayo rojo surco el cielo, aterrizando de golpe llego Baymax. Miro a todos, seguramente escaneándolos y por fin dijo.

-Sus heridas son de seriedad, yo recomiendo atención médica inmediata.-

-¡Hey…robot!, saca mi moto del agua.- Baymax obedeció al instante.

-Su nombre es Baymax.- dijo con enojo Honey.

-¿Enserio? Gracias por mencionarlo chica lista, quizás para la otra puedas usar esa inteligencia para tratar de que MI HERMANO NO SEA ASESINADO.- Termino gritando con sarcasmo.

-Oye, no te pases, Honey hizo lo que pudo.- la defendió Fredd.

Baymax llego con la moto y la dejo a un lado de Tadashi, le hecho una pequeña revisada y luego fue hasta donde estaba Hiro y Gogo.

-¡Tú!, suelta a mi hermano.- Tadashi se lo arrebato de los brazos con brusquedad.

-¡Hiro!…al menos ten cuidado.-

-Como sea.- Hiro tenía un buen rato de estar inconsciente lo que era bastante preocupante. Tadashi subió a su moto y arranco a toda velocidad, dejando a Baymax atrás.

-Bien, es hora que nosotros también nos vayamos, Baymax llévanos al hospital más cercano.- Wasabi cargo a Honey la cual no dejaba de llorar, él estaba seguro que no era su pierna la que le causaba el llanto. Fredd levanto a Gogo, pues la ruda chica no se dejaba cargar, pero si dejo que la ayudaran a caminar. – Pensándolo mejor, llévanos al mismo lugar al que va Tadashi.-

Esa sería una noche larga.

* * *

Como dije no confió en mi compu, ya casi es el final de mi historia, específicamente de esta, no es que vaya a dejar de escribir. Claro a veces se ve como medio cortada pero todo es culpa de mi primo y mi hermana que me dicen "por favor no traumes gente". Pero si mis cuentos son las cosas mas bonitas y tiernas que hay...no entiendo como alguien podría traumatizarse.


	10. Despedidas

Este es mi capitulo final, si lo ven medio cortado es porque aquí termina pero continua, me refiero a que de verdad mate al monstruo, mi villano, sin él esa historia se acaba, pero claro le daré final a los demás personajes, toque el tema de terror que jamas pude escribir en la preparatoria, ahora algo así como un one shot de romance/explicito , romance y comedia, tratare que sea uno de cada uno XD

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

Capítulo 9

Despedidas

Hiro estaba siendo atendido en emergencias, Tadashi se negaba a que lo ingresaran a él, primero quería cerciorarse que su hermano estaba bien, cuando fueron ingresados a la misma área dos chicas en estado regular y otro chico en su misma situación, también se negaba a recibir atención hasta no saber el estado de sus amigas. Salieron los médicos y enfermeras para buscar y hacer exámenes, quedándose el equipo a solas.

-Este es el plan nerds, regresando del cine tuvimos un accidente vehicular, Hiro y yo íbamos adelante del auto de Wasabi y derrape al intentar esquivar a un perro que salió de la nada. Tu frenaste y Gogo al no llevar el cinturón se impactó contra el tablero, mientras que la rubia tonta se lastimo la pierna por llevar esos estúpidos zapatos.- Todos guardaron silencio, era un buen plan, pero el tono que utilizaba lastimo a más de uno, sin contar a la rubia que estaba al fondo en la última camilla. El llanto de alguien llamo la atención de todos. Hiro lloraba lo cual preocupo enormemente a Tadashi.

-¿Qué tienes…que te pasa, te duele algo?- pregunto angustiado acercándose a la camilla, revisando a su hermano.

-No lo soporto.- dijo Hiro con desesperación.

-¿Te duele mucho?-

-No…no es eso.-dijo con dificultad.- es como los tratas…como tratas a tus amigos.-

-pues vaya amigos que tenía, casi te dejan morir…¡vaya genios!- dijo aún más sarcástico.

\- ya basta, no sigas…por favor, eres muy cruel…tú no eres Tadashi…Tadashi está muerto- Termino diciendo a las vez que dejaba de llorar y caí en la cuenta de que aunque su hermano estaba físicamente ahí, al que él amaba, idolatraba, al que quería de vuelta a su lado había desaparecido en aquel incendio y jamás volvería.

Tadashi se acercó más a su hermano para abrazarlo pero este simplemente grito.

-NO ME TOQUES.- haciendo que Tadashi retrocediera de golpe; los monitores conectados a Hiro comenzaron a hacer un sin número de ruidos, los ojos del chico se pusieron en blanco, tras el esfuerzo de gritar una convulsión lo sacudió y de su boca comenzaron a salir borbotones de sangre que llenaron las sábanas blancas, entraron de emergencia decenas de enfermeras y doctores llevándose al niños al quirófano, dejando tras de sí una camino de pequeñas gotas carmesí. Todos quedaron aterrados al ver como sacaban a su amigo de aquella área. Pero sin duda el más impactado era Tadashi.

.

.

12 am Hospital General de Sanfransokyo.

Gracias a Fredd los chicos se encontraban en una de las mejores habitaciones compartidas del hospital, al fondo alado de la ventana estaba Honey que no apartaba la vista de la ventana, estaba lloviendo y cada gota rodando por el cristal era víctima de su desmesurada atención; su rodilla se había dislocado, tenía hematomas en sus brazos y espalda. El rubio estaba al pie de su cama sentado en una silla, portaba un collarín, un esguince de primer grado y una leve contusión se había ganado por la osadía se ser el primero en atacar. En la siguiente cama estaba Gogo con heridas más delicadas, dos costillas rotas y un esguince grave en su pierna izquierda, un poco más y la abrían tenido que operar. La chica se lamentaba de todo, por no haber sido más rápida, por no haber protegido a Hiro, por ser embargada por el miedo, era Wasabi quien miraba a todos, él sentía el verdadero peso de la culpa, no tenía ninguna herida, y a pesar de que fue quien le dio muerte a la bestia fue el que menos participo cuando realmente hacía falta. Pero sin duda la escena más triste era la de los hermanos Hamada, Hiro se encontraba inconsciente luego de salir de quirófano, una de sus costillas se había roto perforándole un pulmón, tenía un esguince severo en el cuello y hematomas con múltiples cortadas por todo el cuerpo. El mayor solo tenía raspones y moretones. Verlo entubado era la peor imagen en su mente, la más aterradora por mucho.

Tadashi estaba a su lado, acariciaba su cabello para luego darle tiernos besos en la frente, aun así Hiro no despertaba, las pocas memorias que tenia de vuelta eran de su infancia, el menor 3 y él 8, poco después de la muerte de sus padres, como le dolían esos recuerdos. El sonido de pasos apresurados en el pasillo llamo la atención de todos, una mujer de cabellos castaños apareció en la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo alterada.

-Fue un accidente, un indigente salió de la nada y Tadashi derrapo, yo frene y las chicas se lastimaron.- contesto Wasabi.

-¿Qué no era un perro?- pregunto Fredd. Los jóvenes nerds lanzaron una mira de muerte para que guardara silencio.

La tía Cass miro a sus sobrinos, Tadashi levanto el rostro y para sorpresa de todos esté estaba llorando a cantaros.

-Tía Cass, lo siento…fue mi culpa.- El chico se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer quien le dio un enorme abrazo.

-No cariño, solo fue un accidente, ya verás que todo estará bien.-

-No, fue mi culpa…yo les dije que quería ese juguete y ellos salieron a comprarlo, ellos no hubieran muerto si yo no hubiera sido tan materialista.- la tía Cass se separa de su sobrino para verle la cara.

-¿estás hablando de tus padres? ¿Los recuerdas?-

-Solo un poco, si lo recuerdo…recuerdo todo hasta los 8.- la mujer lo abrazo con más fuerza acariciando su cabeza.- Soy cruel…tía Cass, soy muy cruel.-

-No corazón, eres el chico más dulce que conozco, cuando tenías 9 te hiciste amigo de Gogo, todos le tenían miedo y nadie le daba una oportunidad.- Gogo sonrió con melancolía.- a los 12 conociste a Wasabi en tu clase de karate, fueron inseparables desde entonces, cuando supiste que la razón por la que estudiaba artes marciales era porque lo molestaban en la escuela tú lo ayudaste.- Wasabi soltó varias lagrimas que rápidamente limpio.- Cuando entraste a la universidad conociste a Fredd, dijiste que no habías tratado a una persona tan simpática y divertida en tanto tiempo, nadie le hablaba por sus gustos.- Fredd lanzo una risa coronada con lágrimas.- y a Honey…se burlaban de ella en el primer año de universidad, le solían decir "rubia tonta", y tú la defendiste, dijiste que era la mujer más inteligente que habías conocido en toda tu vida.-

Tadashi se separó de su tía y salió corriendo de la habitación, no recordaba nada de esos, corrió hasta estar en el estacionamiento, su moto estaba a lado del auto de Wasabi, quien sabe cómo le habían hecho para llevarlo ahí. Saco de su bolsillo el diario que leía y poso sus ojos en una frase "somos la suma de todas nuestras experiencias, no cambiaría ni una sola, ni buena ni mala", los recuerdos y sentimientos estaban ahí, pero aun así no los sentía propios, era como ver una película y sentirte identificado con el personaje pero sabes que no es tu historia. De esa manera para que le servía recordar, para que torturar a esas personas que esperaban ansiosos recuperar una relación con él, la cual no tenía importancia alguna en su mundo. Sería mejor irse, tomo su casco y se dio cuenta de algo, abrió el compartimiento de la moto y saco unos planos, emprendió de nuevo el recorrido de vuelta al cuarto del hospital.

La tía Cass estaba torturando al médico con mil preguntas, Tadashi tomo esa oportunidad para entrar, dejo su casco en la cama de Hiro y comenzó a cortar el papel dándole un trozo a cada uno de los presentes. El que tenía Wasabi mostraba los planos de un tipo de lazar unido a un katana.

-Se parece al trabajo que desarrolle en primer semestre.-

Gogo vio impresionado como sus discos electromagnéticos habían sido bien afinados a una motocicleta.

-Con razón cuando monte en tu moto la sentía familiar.-

Fredd tenía un bobo dibujo de mazinger Z.

-Amigo, esto fue de lo primero que platicamos, tú te acercaste a decirme que eras un fanático de esta serie.-

-Y esto se parece a mis proyectiles…-señalo la rubia sin dejar de estar triste.

-De alguna manera los recuerdo, quizás no como ustedes quisieran.- Tadashi se acercó a Hiro, tomo su casco, apretó algunos botones dentro, de este emano una canción, "Can't help falling in love" de Elvis Presley, La canción de la película favorita de Tadashi. Hiro abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano, las lágrimas brotaban de él de manera fluida, pero la mirada de Hiro era más de hartazgo que de felicidad.- Si lo sé, esa canción boba es para dedicársela a una chica y no para un hermano, pero tú vales la pena.- los ojos del menor se pusieron vidriosos y levanto las manos para abrazarlo. Todos vieron con felicidad el rencuentro de los hermanos. Tal vez Tadashi no sería quien siempre fue, pero no cambiarían nada de él.

Al día siguiente a Hiro le retiraron el tubo, sería algo muy rudo para el menor por lo que dejaron que Tadashi se quedara. La situación no fue tan mala, pero las ganas de toser hasta vomitar no se le quitaban. Por un momento le retiraron el collarín para limpiarlo, cosa a la que el mayor se ofreció, cuando pasaba la esponja por su cuello noto una marca que no coincidía con las demás.

-Esta marca…¿de qué es?- pregunto mientras la limpiaba.

-No lo sé, por si no lo has notado tengo muchas.- contesto el menor.

-Parece una mordida.- al escuchar eso Gogo se puso roja, cosa que Wasabi noto inmediatamente, abrió con exageración su boca y la señalo, sabía que había hecho algo malo pero no sabía que.

-Tu…- Exclamo a la vez que la señalaba, acto que hizo a todos ponerle atención, Gogo le lanzo una almohada y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Wasabi lo hizo.

-No es lo que crees…-susurro Gogo.

-Claro que es lo que creo, lo mordiste para sacarle la información, como mordiste a aquel sujeto en el bar cuando no nos quería decir donde estaban las llaves de mi auto.- a Gogo le pareció mejor idea que la boba escusa que iba a dar, gracias a Dios Wasabi no tenía una mente pervertida.

-SI….precisamente fue eso, ahora no le digas a Tadashi, no quiero terminar carbonizada como esa cosa.- susurro la chica.

-Bien…hermano, si otro MONSTRUO, te vuelve a morder –dijo mientras le hecho una mirada a Gogo, asiéndole entender a Hiro que sabía lo sucedido, cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro.- solo dímelo, cortare las cabezas que sean necesarias.-

-Ya quiero ver que lo intentes.- dijo Gogo retante.

-Están hablando de lo mismo que nosotros o es sobre otra cosa.- Dijo Tadashi confundido.

-Tadashi…me está doliendo el cuello, y si me pones el collarín de nuevo.-

-Hiro…- lo miro de forma interrogativa.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta mi cabeza estuvo dentro de un monstruo, claro que tengo una mordida.- El mayor ya no quiso seguir discutiendo y lo dejo por la paz.

.

.

Luego de aquella aventura pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y después en meses. Los chicos rara vez se veían, Baymax, Wasabi, Fredd y Tadashi seguían con eso de ser héroes, mientas que Hiro fue excluido del equipo por su hermano, el no tuvo forma de ganar en la discusión, su pésimo desempeño en la pelea que casi lo mata y un hermano Vs hermano en combate sin armas le demostró que aún le faltaba mucho para ser un héroe, más seria temporal, cuando cumpliera 16 Tadashi lo dejaría participar de nuevo en las misiones de forma activa, ya que por el momento solo la hacía de "cerebro del grupo". Eso estaba bien para él, ya que entre recuperarse de sus lesiones, ayudar a su hermano a ponerse al corriente para que no perdiera el semestre y elaborar proyectos para el equipo apenas si tenía tiempo.

Las chicas tampoco la tenían fácil, sus lesiones necesitaron de meses de rehabilitación. Honey había tenido que comprar nuevos zapatos pues por un tiempo no podría usar sus encantadores tacones y Gogo no pudo seguir habiendo pruebas con sus discos electromagnéticos lo que la atraso con su proyecto. Todos estaban bajo tanta presión al final del semestre que no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran tareas o trabajo.

-El súper equipo salvando.-dijo Fredd haciendo una pausa dramática.

-El mundo.- continúo Wasabi.

-No…el semestre.-

-¡FREDD!- Gritaron todos mientras que el rubio se burlaba.

Nadie presto atención al alta voz que repetía continuamente el nombre de Hiro, solo Fredd a los pocos minutos lo escucho.

-Oye amiguito, creo que te buscan.- al fin el grupo de nerd escucho el mensaje.

-Ganador de la beca Hiro Hamada, preséntese en la dirección.-

-¿Beca?- pregunto desconcertado Tadashi.

-Lo había olvidado.- Dijo Hiro llevándose una mano a la cara.- La beca para estudiar en el instituto de energías alternativa de Francia.-

-¿La vas a aceptar?- Pregunto Tadashi. A Hiro se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, no quería aceptarla, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de ir a estudiar al extranjero, pero tampoco quería ir sin su hermano y sus amigos, que haría sin las bromas de Fredd que lo salvaban de sucumbir ante el estrés, la ayuda de Wasabi cuando creía que no podría realizar algún proyecto, la sonrisa encantadora de Honey que le alegraba el día y Gogo…no había llegado a nada con ella en ese tiempo, de hecho casi ni se hablaban por los horarios que tenían.

-Yo…-

-Hiro Hamada, a la dirección por favor.- Se levantó de su asiento y se fue muy pensativo.

.

.

.

5 minutos antes del vuelo

Tadashi no dejaba de preguntarle si había empacado todo, esa parte sobre protectora que siempre había tenido no lo había abandonado ni con amnesia.

-Solo no quiero que llegues haya y recuerdes que olvidaste algo.-

-Pero en dado caso me lo podrías mandar por paquetería.-

-Mi quinceañero se va…- Decía tía Cass secándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos, no será para siempre, solo serán dos años y medio, cuando menos se los esperen ya estaré de vuelta.-

Un grupo de jóvenes llego trayendo consigo pancartas donde se leían frases como "buena suerte" "regresa pronto". Pero dentro del trió faltaba alguien. Gogo no había llegado a despedirlo.

La hora había llegado, tenía que abordar el avión que lo llevaría a una nueva aventura, todos disfrutaron del último abrazo grupal que se darían por un tiempo y Hiro ingreso a la sala de espera para entrar al túnel de abordaje, alejados de sus amigos y familia, desde ahí ya no los alcanzaba ver, cosa que lo hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, le entraron unos deseos enormes de regresar, pero no, él no se quedaría en una "zona de confort" tenía que crecer y eso solo lo lograría solo. Se escucharon unos gritos al fondo.

-Señorita, no puede entrar ahí.- Gogo venía a toda velocidad eludiendo a policías y personas con equipaje. Se detuvo enfrente de él jadeando por el ejercicio y acto seguido le robo un apasionado beso.

Hiro se sorprendió de nuevo por aquella acción, en medio de tanta gente y ante la vista de todos, no se pudo contener más y esta vez fue él quien la beso. Gogo no podía creer lo bien que besaba, de donde había aprendido a hacerlo de esa forma. El anuncio de abordaje sonó y todos comenzaron a entrar al túnel. Ella le dio un papel con un número anotado.

-Llámame.-

-Todos los días.- contesto él.

-Hiro…no me olvides.-

-Jamás…-

Varios hombres de la seguridad del aeropuerto sacaron a Gogo de aquella área.

-¡GOGO!- Grito Hiro haciendo que la chica volteara. Este hizo una bomba de chicle el cual le había quitado en el apasionado beso. Aquella acción infantil hizo reír a la pelinegra, fue la última imagen de Hiro que guardo antes de volverlo a ver.

* * *

Ahora si, a escribir algo que no sea terror, este es como una laguna de nada para continuar con la historia de los personajes, ya sin terror y sangre...bueno solo un poco...eh, Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.


	11. Comprometidos

Este si es aun más subido de tono, de aquí para adelante pido paciencia que soy lenta, mas que con el terror, escribiendo romance. Y bueno, aquí esta mi final del Hirogo.

.

.

Sunfire and Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, forman parte de Disney/Marvel.

.

.

Comprometidos

.

10am Aeropuerto de San Fransokyo

.

Se supone que él llegaría a esa hora, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, tal vez su vuelo se había atrasado, no lo sabía, Gogo meditaba todo eso, lo único entretenido era ver al equipo nerd preparando a Baymax para que saliera como salen los muñecos de las cajas sorpresa con confeti y un letrero que decía "bien venido". Un chico la miraba desde hacía rato, cosa que normalmente no le molestaba, pero aquel sujeto tenía algo especial, le atraía bastante su físico, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Gogo, estas esperando a Hiro" se repetía mentalmente, ella y él habían llevado su relación en secreto por vía telefónica, ya que la universidad a la que fue de intercambio Hiro resulto ser una aldea ecológica, y si bien se investigaba de tecnologías alternas se pedía a sus estudiantes tener el menos contacto con redes sociales, dos llamadas a la semana por teléfono normal era el máximo para el pelinegro, cosa que oculto de los demás para gastar una en ella y otra en su familia.

Aquel sujeto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar asía ellos, solo Gogo que le había prestado atención se dio cuenta. Entre más se acercaba más le gustaba, era más alto, con hombros y torso fuerte, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, llevaba una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra de mezclilla, al igual que sus ajustados pantalones entubados, convers rojos, tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y en la boca una paleta, lo que raramente lo hacía parecer rudo y al mismo tiempo tierno.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hacen?- pregunto el joven de cabello negro azabache.

-Nada que te interese.- le dijo cortante Gogo.

El chico la miro confundido, se sacó la paleta de la boca y se acercó más al grupo de jóvenes.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Tadashi mientras que Baymax comenzó a activarse lanzando confeti por todos lados.- ¡No!.. Tenías que hacerlos cuando llegara Hiro.- dijo con decepción.

-Bien venido a Casa Hiro.-Dijo el Robot. El joven se quitó las enormes gafas y con una sonrisa que mostraba una pequeña separación entre sus dientes grito.

-BAYMAX.- a la vez que se arrojaba a sus brazos.

-¡¿HIRO?!- Gritaron todos sorprendido. En los dos últimos años y medio había crecido bastante, era totalmente otra persona. Todos lo miraron asombrados.

-Vaya hermanito, te diste el estirón.- dijo Tadashi sin creer que aquel adolescente fuera su pequeño hermano menor.

-Y tú me sorprendiste al decirme de tu compromiso.- dándole un golpe en el hombro- bien hecho hermano, al final te lanzaste, ¿y dónde está mi futura hermana?-

-¡HIRO! Estas guapísimo.- dijo la Honey mientras lo abrazaba.

-Espero que no hayan tomado ninguna decisión sería sin mi.-

-Jamás, esperábamos que el padrino llegara de su viaje.- Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de manera anormal a la vez que se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡De verdad!-

-¿a quién más podríamos escoger?- Hiro abrazo a ambos.

-¿pueden dejar de monopolizarlo? Hay otros que quieren saludarlo.-

-Fredd, Wasabi.- dijo a la vez que los abrazaba.

-Amigo sí que cambiaste.- Dijo Fredd.

-Vaya, las chicas en Francia debieron de andar tras de ti todo el tiempo.- Comento Wasabi.

-no…como crees, estaba muy ocupado, además la mayoría eran chicos.-

-Gogo…¿no lo vas a saludar?- la chica se había quedado rezagada y sin cruzar mirada hizo una seña de saludo. Hiro sabía que las cosas serían así, nadie sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos y revelar el secreto no se había puesto a discusión.

-Hola Gogo.- dijo con una emoción contenida, estaba más que feliz de volverla ver.

El grupo de jóvenes partió a la singular cafetería, donde una tía Cass esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su sobrino, cuando las cosas se vieron calmadas y luego de informarles todo lo hecho en aquellos años, Hiro les contó de su deseo de participar en el concurso de la universidad.

-El premio es monetario y no está nada mal, ya me he adelantado, inscribí a mis microbots que mejore con lo aprendido en Francia.- Dijo Hiro.

-Pues no eres el único, Gogo también participa.- Comento Fredd.- Tienes suerte, así podrán trabajar juntos.- Hiro sonrió sonrojándose un poco, aquello sería una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella.

-Podríamos organizarnos, así te podría traer a casa luego de la escuela.- dijo Gogo.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.- susurro.

Los días pasaron y entre el concurso y los planes de la boda eran raro pero apasionantes los momentos asolas que tenían. Volver a poseer esos labios, acariciar ese cuerpo, era como beber un gran trago de agua luego de estar perdida en un desierto. Lamentablemente siempre eran interrumpidos, pero Gogo no perdía la esperanza de tenerlo, de hacerlo totalmente suyo.

.

.

6:45 pm Estacionamiento de la universidad.

.

El día había llegado, Wasabi y Fredd se habían ido a un convención todo el día, Tadashi y Honey preparaban lo de su viaje de luna de miel, cosa que querían fuera privada. Ella llevaría al adolescente a casa, pero al verse totalmente solos en aquel estacionamiento la situación se volvió otra.

Gogo y Hiro se besaban con ternura en el auto de la pelinegra, la situación comenzó a ponerse más apasionada, la chica se acercaba a su pretendiente como si la pequeña distancia entre ellos fuera una tortura que debía de eliminar, hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo más y de un salto se montó sobre él. El adolescente reacciono sorprendido ante ese movimiento, pero aun así no corto ni por un instante el beso. Gogo comenzó a buscar la palanca del asiento y cuando por fin la encontró tiro de ella con brusquedad haciendo que el asiento de Hiro se recostara de golpe, él por fin entendió cuál era el punto de tenerlo en esa postura, volvió a jalar de la palanca incorporando el asiento.

-¿Hiro que haces?- pregunto desconcertada la chica.

-Gogo, estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, alguien podría vernos.-

-¿y eso que?- dijo volviéndolo a besar pero Hiro volvió a separarse de ella.

-Yo tengo 17 y tú 21, es ilegal.-

-Tienes 17 y medio, casi 18, que la edad no te preocupe.- contesto la chica volviendo a bajar la palanca. El chico le hizo frente y puso el sillón otra vez en su lugar.

-Gogo dije que no.- Ambos pusieron la mano en la palanca y comenzaron una lucha por la posición de este, al final el asiento término ligeramente reclinado, Gogo ya no peleaba por la palanca, ahora era una lucha de pasionales besos y caricias. De un momento a otro el adolescente se volvió a separar.- Te dije que no.-

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- Gogo no podía creerlo, se estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata y él la estaba rechazando, pero nadie le hacía esto a Gogo Tamago. La ira de ella se vio totalmente reflejada en la violencia con la que besaba al chico, cada vez más ruda, Hiro trataba de zafarse pero era imposible controlar aquella cólera.

-Gogo…me estas lastimando.- dijo tratando de que ella se detuviera, pero lo único que logro fue hacerla enojar más.

La rabia no la abandono aun cuando aquel beso lascivo se tornó escarlata, su furia no la dejaba percibir el sabor a hierro que inunda su boca y escurría por el mentón de ambos manchando la ropa de los dos. Fueron los temblores de dolor y miedo de Hiro que la trajeron de vuelta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió como aquel líquido carmesí la cubría, vio como de los labios de Hiro emanaba más de esa sustancia.

-Hiro lo siento, no sé cómo…- Hiro tomo su mochila y con un empujón la arrojo de nuevo al asiento del piloto, salió rápidamente del auto corriendo en dirección de la escuela. –HIRO ESPERA.- Un chico normal hubiera aceptado esa situación sin dudarlo, el problema era que Hiro no era una persona normal, incluso era especial dentro de un grupo sobresaliente.

Gogo encontró a Hiro minutos después en su laboratorio sentado en su escritorio mientras sostenía sobre sus labios una bolsa de hielos.

-¿Qué noche, no crees?- dijo Gogo pero no hubo respuesta alguna, dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a hacer otra pregunta.- ¿te lastime mucho?

-Gogo…¿Qué somos?- pregunto Hiro.

-¿Qué que somos?- esa pregunta hizo temblar a Gogo, la verdad es que en todo ese tiempo no lo había pensado bien, de hecho no le daba importancia, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentía respecto a Hiro, no sabía si era atracción, admiración o solo un gusto que se quería dar. El pelinegro la voltio a ver y aun con su poca intuición entendió su silencio.

-Soy la primera chica en la que tienes interés, ¿verdad?, no te lo tomes con seriedad, solo deja que fluyan las cosas.-

Hiro se quedó pensativo, ella tenía razón, era su primera relación de este tipo, no podía esperar un "amor verdadero", además que él se sentía tan confundió, ¿enamorarse, desear, gustar, querer o amar…cual era la diferencia?

-Tienes razón, a veces me tomo las cosas muy enserio, solo no te pongas así de intensa otra vez quieres.- dijo mientras trataba de sonreír aunque eso le causaba un poco de dolor.

-Bien, tratare de no hacerlo.- Pero ella no podía evitarlo, aquella ternura desataba en ella los más pecaminosos deseos. Comenzó a besarlo con dulzura en la nuca, a la vez que acariciaba su pecho, bajando peligrosamente su mano a su entrepierna.

-¡GOGO!- exclamo para que se detuviera, ella dejo escapar algunas carcajadas y le contesto.

-Lo siento, pero eres tan violable.-

-No estoy seguro que eso me guste…-

-Claro que te gusta, recuerdas lo que paso en la cochera aquella noche, si no lo desfrutaras no hubieras gemi…-

-Ya basta…no hablemos más del tema.- dijo Hiro cortante. Gogo voltio la silla y se puso frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, por qué no quieres hacerlo? sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, ¿Qué te detiene?- Hiro se ruborizo y trato de evitar su mirada.

-No sé…es solo que en aquella ocasión fue demasiado para mí, yo…aun no me siento listo.- Gogo se quedó en silencio, tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado, lo estaba llevando al límite.

-Pero eso fue cuando tenías 14, tal vez ahora si te guste…mira, hagamos esto, cuando la situación se dé promete que no la detendremos, no sabrás si te gusta sino la pruebas.- dijo de forma sugestiva.

Hiro miro a Gogo, tal vez ella tenía razón, habría que intentarlo. Dejo escapar un suspiro y al fin dijo.

-Bien, para la próxima lo haremos como tú quieras.- Hiro se preocupó por eso, era esa necesidad de complacerla la que lo congelaba, la que le permitía seguir hasta que lo lastimara, sin duda lo que más lo detenía en aquellas situaciones, no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

.

.

1 am Primera vez.

.

¿Cómo era esto posible? Se repetía la pelinegra, "¡empate!" mientras trataba de arreglar un problema en su disco, Hiro y ella tenía una semana para mejorar sus proyectos y volverlos a presentar ante el jurado, así se decidiría quien sería primer y segundo lugar, la frustración era tanta que en ocasiones le daban ganas de pedirle a Hiro que se rindiera, ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la segunda posición. Habían ido a los almacenes donde era la casa de Tadashi cuando se había vuelto Sunfire, ahí tenían todo para corregir sus proyectos además que no tenían la presión del cierre de la escuela, maestros, compañeros, etc.

La restauración de su disco magnético la estaba agotando, ya estaba más que cansada, estaba harta.

-Hey Hamada, ¿tú cómo vas?- pero nadie le respondió. Hiro estaba profundamente dormido en la única cama de la habitación.-No puedo creerlo.-la chica decidió hacerle una broma, tomo un plumón y se disponía a marcar su cara, pero al mirarlo más de cerca, con la única luz encendida del escritorio, no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo bien formado del chico. El buen recuerdo que le quedaba de su pequeño encuentro en la cochera. Estaba decidida, esta vez no se le escaparía esa oportunidad. Se posiciono encima de él intentando no despertarlo y comenzó donde se había quedado la última ocasión, desabrocho su pantalón con delicadeza, aparto sus ropas solo lo suficiente para realizar su acción; ahí estaba con lo que tanto había soñado, el miembro de Hiro estaba muy bien dotado, era todo lo que se había imaginado, sin esperar más lo lamió con exquisitez, el simple hecho de tenerlo en sus manos la hacía excitarse, deslizaba su lengua por todos los rincones y cuando al fin llego a la punta comenzó a chupar de ella, el pelinegro soltó un pequeño gemido entre sueños y un "Gogo" apagado, ¿era posible que estuviera soñando con ella?. La chica continuó con su tarea, introdujo el miembro en su boca y succiono con fuerza, una y otra vez, quería sentir como se ponía erecto, sentir su firmeza, estaba tan entretenida en eso que no se percató que el chico se había despertado.

-¡Gogo!- Hiro estaba totalmente ruborizado.-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿tú que crees que estoy haciendo?- contesto con rapidez para seguir con lo que la mantenía entretenida. Ella no se detendría ya con nada, solo quería probar lo que no le habían dejado años atrás, Hiro le pertenecería de una u otra manera, no quería que él se entregara, sencillamente "eso" quería arrebatárselo como venganza por haberla hecho esperar. Los movimientos pélvicos por parte de él no se hicieron esperar, Gogo había logrado encender las más bajas pasiones del adolescente, quien solo apretaba las sabanas y disfrutaba de no tener que guardar silencio dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros sonoros de puro placer. Todo estaba a punto de terminar, ella lo sabía, Hiro no era él primero con el que estaba, ya había tenido novios tiempo atrás, y no era para nada una virgen principiante, así que abrazo al chico con fuerza, no quería que ni una sola gota de su virilidad se perdiera y cuando llego al orgasmo arqueado del placer Gogo al fin pudo degustar el verdadero sabor de su amante. Un tanto dulce para su gusto, pero le quedaba bien a su personalidad, sentir como aquel líquido viscoso se deslizaba dentro su garganta la mantenía en un estado de éxtasis embriagador. Mas sin embargo el pelinegro se veía algo avergonzado, cubría su rostro con sus manos, sin duda estaba molesto.

-¿El bebé nerd está haciendo berrinche?- Dijo Gogo tratando de ver el rostro sonrojado de Hiro. Este la empujo ligeramente y se voltio dándole la espalda.

-Solo…déjame respirar- luego de un momento prosiguió.- mi primer beso, ese mismo día fue mi primer gemido y ahora esto ¿Por qué lo tomas sin tomarme en cuenta, sin pedirme permiso?-dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

-¿tu primera vez?- ella se sentía muy orgullosa de ser la propietaria de aquella ocasión, y de alguna manera espera ser siempre la única.- Ya sé que tienes, ¿esto es porque tú no participaste activamente en el juego?, eso se puede arreglar.- Utilizando toda su fuerza Gogo logro jalar a Hiro haciendo que este terminara encima de ella.-Y bien, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?.-

Hiro se puso más rojo que antes, sostuvo el rostro de Gogo entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente en los labios, algo tan leve pero tan significativo que sacudió el mundo de la chica, ella poso las suyas en el desordenado cabello del pelinegro y este le dio un beso más apasionado, cada caricia plantada por él era una prenda de ropa menos en su posesión, Hiro hacia todo el trabajo, una suya, una de ella. No sabía de donde había sacado esa habilidad pero sin duda le gustaba esa sutiliza. Ahora ambos desnudos no paraban de acariciarse el uno al otro, las manos de Hiro eran bastante rápidas, se deslizaban por su espalda y se detenían cortésmente antes de alcanzar su femineidad, lo que la volvía loca y encendía más su lujuria.

-Vamos Hamada.- decía entre suspiros.- solo hazlo.- exigía la chica.

-No…aun no.- ahora jugaba con su cuello, cada beso más intenso que el anterior, la pelinegra solo podía tirar de los cabellos azabache en seña de inconformidad. Pero de la nada bajo aquella acción a los senos ahora firmes y excitados por las caricias, él tenía suerte que fueran pequeños, así le gustaban más, fácilmente uno de ellos cabía bien dentro de su boca, succionaba con brusquedad en repetidas ocasiones, mientras disfrutaba con su lengua la suavidad de su pecho, para luego terminar mordiendo rudamente su pezón, aquello hizo gemir a Gogo, era la primera vez que la oía hacerlo, y sin duda lo éxito más; prosiguió con el siguiente seno, no quería dejar ni un solo rincón de ella sin tocar.

-Basta…Hiro, ya no juegues.- Dijo Gogo entre gemidos de placer.- vamos al grano.- Dijo con rudeza.

Hiro acarició su torso bajando hasta sus fuertes muslos, para luego abrirse paso entre caminos de besos a su entre pierna, súbitamente puso sus piernas en sus hombros de una sola envestida, y se hinco ligeramente, haciendo que la pelinegra quedara en una posición casi de cabeza, la brutalidad del joven la tomó por sorpresa, pero al sentir su clítoris ser estimulado tan rudamente por su lengua, era ella la que ahora reaccionaba con pasionales gemido; ni en sus sueños más pecaminosos, ni en sus relaciones pasadas había sentido algo como eso, rudo y violento, pero en ninguna forma vulgar, él sin duda le estaba entregando algo más que sexo, pero ella no logra discernir que era. Un grito replicado por el eco del almacén hizo que el chico se detuviera asombrado, Gogo acababa de tener un orgasmo, incluso la chica se encontraba desconcertada, nadie la había logro poner en esa situación en tan corto tiempo. Hiro la recostó en la cama.

-¿Quieres un momento?- pregunto con ternura al ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Calla Hamada y continua.- Hiro se recostó sobre ella, aquello tenía el fin de que se percatara de lo firme que estaba nuevamente su miembro, Gogo no podía creer lo rápido que se había repuesto para ser un primerizo, él rosaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica e intercalaba tiernos besos- Hiro…-Ella estaba nuevamente excitada casi al punto de tener otro orgasmo, como era posible que solo el contacto de su piel la llevara a ese punto.- solo hazlo.- él se volvió a hincar sobre ella, abrió sus piernas y con ayuda de las hábiles manos de Gogo comenzó a penetrarla, sentirlo entrar era gloria pura, centímetro a centímetro era un éxtasis que la estaba sobrepasando rápidamente, trataba de no gemir pero la excitación era tal, no… ella tenía que estar al mando, no dejaría que nadie la dominara así, aun en contra de su ambicioso deseo de hacerlo suyo le ordeno.- DETENTE.- él chico la obedeció confundido, y es que aun con la ternura y lentitud con la que Hiro la trataba estaba segura que tendría otro orgasmo.- más lento…por favor.- el joven lanzo una risa traviesa y le respondió.

-¿y si no quiero?-

Gogo se quedó perplejo ante su mirada tan maquiavélica y calculadora. Con un movimiento violento la penetro por completo, el dolor que le produjo la dejo sin aire, sacándole algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero esta sensación fue rápidamente sustituida por el éxtasis de un nuevo orgasmo. Sentirlo llegar hasta el fondo sacio sus más pervertidos deseos.

-¡HIRO!- grito cuando llego a la cúspide del placer, mientras clavaba sus uñas en el viejo colcho.

Hiro recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Gogo, jadeaba de manera brusca, se había esforzado mucho por no venirse ante el orgasmo de la pelinegra. Lentamente se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-Gogo uno, Hiro dos.- para luego reír infantilmente.

Acaso la estaba retando, a ella no le gustaba perder y aquella puntuación no iba a su favor. Abraso al chico con sus piernas apretándolo con fuerza.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres jugar?...juguemos.- acto seguido la chica comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, aquello hizo que Hiro casi terminara, pero se contuvo y contra ataco chocando su pelvis contra la de ella con un compás más rápido a la vez que trataba de atraparla para que ella no se moviera. Ambos pelinegros se miraban a los ojos retándose el uno al otro, pero a determinado tiempo fueron traicionados por sus propios cuerpos los cuales sucumbían ante la excitación de aquel ejercicio, su respiración al igual que aquel baile apasionado se coordinaban, ya no podían sostenerse las miradas, ni decir palabra alguna, aquello era algo más grande de lo que podían soportar, el pelinegro tomo a la chica por las caderas forzándola a quedarse sentada sobre él, en esa posición ella podía sentir la verdadera dimensión de la masculinidad del chico, cuando las paredes de Gogo, palpitantes y llenas de lujuria comenzaron a estrecharse en seña de lo inevitable, atrapando al miembro erecto de Hiro el cual ya no podía contenerse más, ella fue arqueándose vertebra por vertebra sintiendo el placer subir por cada poro de su piel, llegaron al clímax juntos, sentir su esperma llenándola por completo la hizo exclamar el nombre de su amante mientras él repetía el suyo. Hiro volvió a recargar su cabeza entre sus pechos, ella podía sentir su respiración fatigada. El adolescente se incorporó, revolvió un poco más su cabellera y se recostó en silencio alado de la chica. A Gogo no se le pasaba la excitación, sentir como aquel líquido denso salía de su cuerpo majándola aún más la hacía mantener esos espasmos pélvicos involuntarios, se acariciaba a si misma las caderas, sus pechos, su cuello. Olía sus manos como si fuera la droga más suculenta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto del sudor de Hiro, su aroma. Se volvería loca si no tenía más de él en ese momento, lo que fuera, una palabra, una mirada, una caricia. Pero al voltearse para verlo lo encontró profundamente dormido. Gogo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sin duda era tu primera vez…bien jugado Hamada, Gogo dos Hiro tres.-

.

.

3 am la hora muerta.

.

Gogo estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas a mitad del almacén, donde la luz casi no la alcanzaba, se había dado una ducha para tranquilizarse, pero parecía que eso no había funcionado del todo, sobre su mano estaba un exacto, aquella herramienta que usaba para cortar, ¿Qué pretendía hacer con esa cosa? Se preguntaba así misma, sin ninguna duda la apretó fuerte en su puño y la enterró con ira en su brazo, miro la herida que se había provocado en su costado izquierdo, cerro la mano e hizo movimientos de bombeo para que de esta saliera más sangre, veía con extraña tranquilidad el goteo del plasma. ¿Qué me pasa? Se repetía constantemente, algo había despertado dentro de ella tras aquella sesión apasionada con Hiro, ¿Qué era?, se levando encaminándose a la cama donde él seguía dormido, lo contemplo por unos segundos y lo entendió. Lo quería, quería que le perteneciera, a ella y a nadie más, unos celos aterradores se estaban apoderando de su ser, él sería suyo de alguna forma u otra, no quería compartirlo, no deseaba que volviera ver a nada ni nadie más que a ella, ni siquiera quería que viera la luz del día, pero él no haría eso, no dejaría de ver a sus amigos y familia porque ella se lo pidiese, no se ocultaría del mundo para ser solo suyo, se acercaba a la cama sin percatarse que empuñaba de nuevo el exacto levantándolo peligrosamente, estaba a punto de hacer algo indescriptible si no fuera que Hiro hablaba dormido.

-Te amo Gogo…Te amo mucho.- lo dijo con ternura mientras abrazaba con fuerza una almohada.

Gogo cayó de rodillas al suelo, ¿en que estaba pensando, que estaba a punto de hacer?

-Yo también te amo…más de lo que piensas.- las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de manera abundante al tiempo que reía, ese sentimiento que la embargo en su apasionante noche, el amor, por muy cursi y bobo que se le hacía, que deseaba negar, ocultarlo el tiempo que pudiera, eso no le permitiría lastimar jamás a Hiro de ninguna manera, ¿pero cuando había sucedido, como es que él le había robado el corazón? Ya no importaba, todo este tiempo deseando que él le perteneciera cuando ella ya era totalmente suya.- Sin ninguna duda, bien jugado Hamada.-

.

.

9 am, según el reloj.

.

Un enorme dolor en el estómago despertó a Hiro de golpe, sacándole el aire y unas cuantas lágrimas. Gogo le había lanzado un casco, y sin dejar de cepillarse los dientes le dijo.

-Hey Hamada ¿no teníamos que estar con tu hermano en la joyería a las nueve?-

-¡Los anillos! ¿Qué hora son?-

-Las 9…- Gogo tenía unas ojeras espeluznantes y su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado.-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Seguí trabajando en la noche y me lastime con una herramienta, no es nada.-

-¿Quieres que te revise?- dijo preocupado.

-Hamada, la hora.-

-¡Es verdad!-

Ambos pelinegros salieron luego de alistarse a toda velocidad sobre la motocicleta de Tadashi, gracias a ella llegaron a las 9:30.

-Mi hermano me va a matar, me dijo que quería que fuera puntual, la joyería abre a las 9, a esta hora ya estará llena…- pero la joyería estaba cerrada. Volteo a ver a la chica que seguía montada en la moto que sostenía dos relojes, uno suyo 9:30 y otro de ella 8:30.-adelantaste mi reloj.-

-Así es bebé nerd, es mi venganza por lo de anoche.-

-¿Qué es lo que te molesto?-

-Hiciste trampa.-dijo en tono burlón, Hiro la volvió a mirar de aquella manera astuta y violenta, lo que provoco nerviosismo en la chica que miro ruborizada al piso. Él no se daba cuenta del impacto que causaba, la cadera de Gogo tenía ligeros espasmos de excitación, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y su corazón latía con más intensidad, sintió como su ropa íntima se humedecía, si Hiro quisiera podría hacerla suya justa ahí y en ese momento. Pero no lo sabía, y era algo que en parte la tranquilizaba, él la tenía bajo su control, con solo chasquear los dedos haría todo cuanto quisiese, esa necesidad de complacerlo la asustaba, amaba estar a su lado pero a la vez tenía unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo para nunca verlo, ella era Gogo Tamago y no dejaría que nadie la domara.

\- ¡TADASHI!- Grito Hiro, sus ojos se llenaron de una nueva luz, la manera en la que adoraba a su hermano, como lo idolatraba, lo tenía encima de un pedestal inalcanzable, ese sentimiento de anoche, esa sensación de inseguridad, es como si Tadashi fuera su rival más difícil de eliminar, ocupaba demasiado espacio en la mente y corazón de Hiro, "si tan solo hubiera muerte en ese incendio" ese pensamiento la asusto, ¿cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, como podía desear que alguien estuviera muerto?.

Honey Lemon la sacó de esos tétricos pensamientos, estaba más que entusiasmada de comprar los anillos para su boda, no dejaba de hablar de flores, invitados, recepción, comida…Gogo se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, nada de esas cosas ñoñas le gustaban, pero siendo la dama de honor tendría que aguantarlas

Hiro por su parte le seguía la corriente a ambos novios, amaba todo eso de romance y cosas que ante los ojos de Gogo eran cursis. Él seguía a la pareja de novios y no paraba de señalar anillos, cuando los prometidos fijaron al fin su vista en unos clásicos dorados. Ambos estaban tan embobados que Hiro decidió que era tiempo de darles espacio. Tadashi tenía razón, eran las 9:15 y la tienda ya estaba llena, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y entre la multitud de gente un brillo en especial le llamo la atención, solitario dentro de una vitrina de cristal, posado sobre un cojín de negro terciopelo, un anillo negro de amatista con diamantes, el mayor de ellos coronándolo con forma de corazón, era simplemente perfecto, vio al fondo a Gogo y se preguntó a si mismo ¿Le gustaran los anillos?, jamás la había visto andar con joyas, además ¿para qué le daría un anillo, no sería mejor un collar o una pulsera?, pero sin duda ese le gustaba tanto.

-Hey, nerd!- lo llamo su hermano.-Ya compramos los anillos, ¿nos vamos a casa?-

\- eh?...Claro, yo los alcanzo más tarde.-

-Gogo ya salió de la tienda por si la estás buscando.- Dijo Honey.

-No es eso…solo es…que necesito ir al baño?- lo dijo con un tono de duda que hizo que ambos lo mirara con más curiosidad.

-¡Solo váyanse!- Hiro empujaba a la pareja encaminándolos a la salida. Necesitaba meditar un poco para decidir lo que quería hacer.

.

.

12pm Día de la Boda

.

La actitud de Gogo con la fiesta, su apatía y lo poco que participo hizo que se sorprendiera al enterarse que ella era la dama de honor, la verdad no era un secreto, todo el mundo lo sabía, además que quien más podría ser, era la mejor amiga de la novia. Verla con ese vestido ajustado de negro satín y listón rojo a la cintura la hacían parecer un regalo, pero uno muy sexy, se moría de ganas de estar asolas con ella para repetir lo sucedido en los almacenes.

La ceremonia fue perfecta, las luces, las flores, las invitaciones, los trajes, sin duda quería algo así para la suya con…se sorprendió a si mismo pensando eso, ya se había establecido, que no eran nada serio, pero eso vino de nuevo a su mente ¿Qué somos?, ¿pareja, novios…amigos con derecho?, lo último era lo más cercano a lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, por más que eso le doliera, ¿Por qué le dolía esa idea? ella jamás había explicado que sentía por él, y él realmente no sabía que sentía por ella, nuevamente se estaba tomando las cosas muy a pecho, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era el día especial de su hermano y no lo quería arruinar con sus problemas.

La ceremonia había terminado, todos se estaban retirando, excepto el padrino y la dama de honor que terminaron quedándose solos en la iglesia sentados hasta la fila de enfrente cerca del altar.

-¿Te recuerdo quienes somos y nuestro rol en la ceremonia?- Hiro no entendía porque Gogo le había pedido quedarse. Seguramente era para algo importante. Ella tenía en las manos una pequeña caja negra y susurraba algo entre dientes- ¿Gogo?- ella dejo escapar un suspiro y por fin dijo.

-Bien, Hiro…yo, tú…estaba pensando, si con el tiempo…quizás.- "vamos Gogo, no más drama, solo escúpelo" pensó.- ¿tú quieres secundarme?- a la vez que le daba la cajita en sus manos "¿qué demonios dije?" se decía desde adentro.

-¿Secundarte?...¿es decir que todo esto es porque quieres que pierda en el concurso?- Hiro se levantó de golpe y se puso enfrente de la chica la cual no hacía más que balbucear y decir frases sin sentido.- Gogo eso sería lo mismo que hacer trampa, ten un poco de confianza, tu trabajo es tan bueno como el mío, solo deja que los jueces lo decidan.-

-No, yo solo…. Es que, ¡DEMONIOS!, lo arruine.- La chica se veía en verdad consternada, se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos como si esta se fuera a caer, y miraba por todos lados como si buscara la respuesta en algún lugar.

Hiro se sentía aún más perdido, no sabía si ella estaba jugando con sus sentimientos para ganar el concurso o si solo quería darle un regalo, la respuesta estaba dentro de aquella caja, al abrirla vio un anillo negro liso con amatista y diamantes , sin duda le encantaba, se parecía a…no importaba, nada lo convencería de renunciar al primer lugar, luego noto una bolita de papel, la tomo y comenzó a abrirla, había algo escrito "¿te casarías conmigo?", Hiro se quedó sin aire de la emoción, se apodero de él una enorme felicidad y no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos, cosa que solía hacer cuando había ositos de por medio, al ver esas palabras todas sus dudas se habían aclara, ahora más que antes sabía lo que realmente sentí por ella. Le entrego la caja a Gogo y la jalo hasta estar frente al altar, ahora la confundida era ella, no fue hasta que él le devolvió la nota que lo entendió todo.

-Finjamos que nada paso…Ahora, solo hazme la pregunta.- Dijo Hiro tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Gogo inhalo para tomar valor y dijo:

-Escucha bien, es la última vez que lo diré…Hiro Hamada, sé que es demasiado apresurado, y no quiero decir que tiene que ser ahora pero si pronto…Solo quiero que sepas…que yo…te amo más de lo que pensé amar a una persona en toda mi vida, no quiero perderte, quiero ser completamente tuya…solo tuya.- A Gogo le salieron una cuantas lágrimas, aun sabiendo la respuesta le asustaba ser rechazada. Abrió la caja dejando ver nuevamente el anillo.- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡SI….MIL VECES SI!- Grito Hiro abrazando a Gogo, esta se separó de él, quería ponerle el anillo pero el adolescente estaba tan exaltado que no paraba de moverse.

-¡Ya basta, demasiadas cursilerías por un día, déjame ponerte el estúpido anillo para terminar con esto!- tomo con brusquedad la mano de su ahora prometido y le inserto la argolla.

-Lo siento, es solo que WoW….no puedo creerlo, ¡GOGO TE AMO!- Le dio un beso apasionado, ella le correspondió y cuando este estaba a punto de subirse de tono fueron interrumpidos por el sacerdote.

-Cof, Cof….disculpen, no deberían ir a la fiesta.-

-Claro, para haya íbamos.- Gogo jalo a Hiro al cual no se le quitaba la boba sonrisa de la cara.-Compórtate Hamada.-

.

.

4pm El discurso

.

Sostener el vestido de la novia para que esta vaya al baño también forma parte del trabajo de la dama de honor.

-¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? Nos estamos perdiendo el discurso de Hiro.- decía Gogo un tanto enfadada.

-Lo siento, es que ya no podía aguantar más.-

-Definitivamente, yo no quiero un vestido como este para mi bo..- Gogo guardo silencio, se le estuvo a punto de salir su secreto, pero dado el caso ¿Por qué deseaba mantenerlo oculto?

-Ya vez Gogo, también piensas en eso, recuerda cuando Tadashi regreso decía que él nunca se casaría y menos conmigo, y ahora míranos, tarde o temprano encontraras al indicado.-

-Claro…- dijo nerviosa, le encantaría gritarlo a todo el mundo, que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para ella, pero recordó el motivo por el cual era secreto lo secreto, Tadashi, ese hermano sobre protector capaz de crear llamas con sus manos cuya reacción no estaba contemplada, definitivamente no quería morir a manos de él, tal vez si lo anunciaban luego de que Hiro cumpliera la mayoría de edad no sería tan malo.

Al fin regresaron a la fiesta, mientras caminaba de regreso se escuchaba la voz de Hiro hablar por el micrófono, pero no se le podía entender nada, se lo había perdido, tal vez alguien tendría una grabación por celular o algo por el estilo, cuando llegaron al salón vio como todos estaban en silencio, no había ruido alguno.

-¡Gogo!- Grito Hiro por el micrófono, cosa que hizo que el hombre de iluminación la alumbrara.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunto Honey.

-No lo se…¿recuerdas que yo estaba contigo?, estoy en las mismas.-

Se vio que dos personas se levantaron de la mesa de honor, Tadashi y la tía Cass caminaba velozmente asía Hiro y este les mostraba su mano. La mujer lo abrazaba a la vez que le daba tiernos besos y pellizcos en las mejillas, su hermano solo lo contemplaba para luego cambiar su mirada a Gogo. Camino directo así la chica, pero antes de ser alcanzada Wasabi le hizo frente.

-¡TU!...¡tú lo mordiste!...¿qué te pasaba por la mente mujer….era solo un niño, él tenía 14 y tú 18?...tu…tu…¡asalta cunas!-

Gogo cayó en cuenta, Hiro había dicho todo por el micrófono.

-Sabía que me ocultaban algo, sabía que hablaban de otra cosa ese día en el hospital.- Dijo Tadashi enojado.

-A mí no me mires, yo creí que fue por otra cosa.- se defendió Wasabi.

-¿Amor que pasa?- pregunto Honey. Hiro llego corriendo.

-¡Honey mira!- mostrándole el anillo.- ¡voy a casarme!- los ojos de Honey se abrieron grandes como platos y al fin comprendió todo.

-OH Hiro, esto es genial, las flores, los invitados, los manteles, las luces…por favor déjame organizarla.-

-Honey no…- Tadashi no se veía muy feliz pero fue interrumpido por la tía Cass.

-Bien señorita, veo que muestra cierto interés por mi jovencito, pero a mí no me pedido nada.- Dijo la mujer en un tono feliz.

-Ni a mi.- dijo Tadashi cruzándose de brazos. Lo que hizo que Hiro pusiera cara de borrego a medio morir la cual no le hizo gracia al mayor.

-Bien…-Gogo sabía que tenía que hacer una petición formal, pero sin duda el mayor de los hermanos la ponía nerviosa.- Tía…señora…señorita?...Cass, yo y Hiro….bueno, yo …-

-Nos queremos casar nos das tu bendición.- termino diciendo Hiro.

-NO.- dijo tajante Tadashi.

-Amor.- exclamo Honey

-Cariño.- le hablo su tía, los tres se apartaron un poco de la pareja, Gogo no dejaba de verlos con ansiedad, cuando noto que Hiro le puso algo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Ella lo miro, un anillo negro de amatista con diamantes coronado con uno en forma de corazón.

-¿Hiro…cuando lo compraste?-

-El día que acompañamos a Tadashi y Honey a comprar los anillos, que coincidencia, los dos se ven bien juntos.- dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

-No es coincidencia, este es su pareja, yo solo compre el masculino para ti, me dio un poco de tristeza separarlo del otro, pero bueno…creo que era su destino estar juntos nuevamente.- Hiro se quedó helado, jamás había escuchado a Gogo decir algo tan romántico que no fuera pedirle que se casaran, le dio un enorme beso. Tadashi vio aquello y no pudo evitar emocionarse, jamás había visto a su hermano tan feliz.

-Bien.- dijo al acercarse a la pareja.- tienes la autorización, pero no ahora…primero Hiro debe de terminar la escuela.-

-Lo se Hamada.-

-Y nada de comerse la torta antes de la boda.- dijo tía Cass en broma, a lo que Gogo reacciono desviando la mirada y sonrojándose. Wasabi nuevamente lo noto.

-¡TU!- estaba frita si Wasabi llegaba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el menor de los Hamanda.

-¿A qué te refieres con "comerse la torta"?- pregunto Hiro, lo que hizo disipar la intuición de Wasabi, salvada por su inocencia, pensó Gogo.

.

.

Nuevamente estaban a solas en el auto de Gogo, se había permitido estar fuera de la boda unos minutos, querían disfrutar de la aceptación de su relación. Se besaban apasionadamente cuando la chica volvió a hacer aquel movimiento de la primera vez, montándose sobre él.

-¡Gogo no!-

-¡Volvemos a lo mismo!, ¿Qué tienes en contra de los estacionamientos?-

-No es eso…tu vestido se va a arrugar.- dijo mientras bajaba seductoramente el cierre.

-Bien pensado Hamada.- lo imito quitándole el chaleco y desabrochando su camisa.- no queremos que la ropa de arrugue.-

Dejaron sus prendas en el asiento del piloto. Gogo se deslizo al piso del auto y de forma experta comenzó a estimularlo oralmente haciendo que su miembro se pusiera firme en poco tiempo. Jalo la palanca del asiento a la vez que sacaba algo de bajo de este. Ella se montó nuevamente sobre él y con rapidez puso unas esposas, una en su muñeca enlazándola con el descanso de la puerta de atrás.

-Esto es para que no interrumpas Hamada.-

-Gogo…tenemos que regresar a la fiesta.- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Si lo se…pero antes quiero jugar, aunque sea rápido.-

Gogo quería que él sintiera como la hizo sentir la primera vez, pero sabía que era un polo opuesto, ella ruda y él tan tierno, de cualquier manera saciaría sus más grandes deseos.

No tenían mucho tiempo, así que con lujuriosa introdujo su miembro dentro de su palpitante vagina, la entra hizo vibrar a Hiro quien no sabía si guardar silencio o gritar del placer.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si…mucho.- Dijo él pelinegro avergonzado tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Shhh…voy a comenzar, así que no hagas ruido.-

El acompasado ritmo que tomo Gogo forzaba al chico a llevar su única mano libre a su boca, mientras que ella disfrutaba de tenerlas sobre su pecho, acariciándolo tras cada embestida.

-Hiro te amo.- Dijo entre jadeos la chica.

-¿Qué?...- dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-Te amo.- fue ahí que se percató que su miembro se ponía más duro, que vibraba con demasía y pasión, aquellas palabras parecían enloquecerlo, había encontrado su punto débil.- Te amo.- y su respiración se volvía más intensa.- Lo sientes, cuando te lo digo…Te amo.- y el cuerpo de Hiro reaccionaba exaltándose, algo que el chico no podía controlar.

-¡BASTA!...Gogo…dijiste que solo lo dirías una vez.- Se defendió el adolescente.

A Gogo le costaba hablar, aquella danza la estaba sobrepasando, pero tomo fuerzas y siguió hablando.

\- No, tu no me entendiste…Dije que solo lo diría una vez, una vez cada que me nazca hacerlo, una vez cada que desee hacerlo, una vez cada que mire tus ojos y me pierda en ellos…- hablaba mientas lo obligaba a sostenerle la mirada.- una vez cuando sienta que mi corazón ya no puede contener más este sentimiento y tenga que gritarlo, aun cuando mi ego se desgarre…- Hiro de nuevo sentía esa necesidad de detenerse parecida a aquella ocasión cuando tenía 14, esto nuevamente lo estaba sobrepasando, trato de tapar la boca de la pelinegra con su mano, pero esta la entrelazo con la suya y la contuvo contra el asiento mientras que con la otra en su hombro impedía que forcejeara.

-Ya basta…no sigas hablando.- dijo Hiro que al menos ya podía evadir su mirada.

-No…no me detendré.- dijo mientras apretaba más su entrepierna y aumentaba el ritmo, el roce de su piel con la suya, sentir sus caderas chocando constantemente, aquel movimiento que lo apresaba cada vez más y más.- Te amo…Hiro…no hay otro lugar ni otra persona con la que quiera estar…ahora ni nunca-

-Basta.- aquello era más que un acto carnal, Hiro nunca creyó que la pelinegra podría pronunciar esas palabras, sus mejillas se ruborizaban, ella jamás las había visto de ese tono, él sin duda lo estaba disfrutando. Al ver eso Gogo se sintió completa.-No quiero escucharte más…- Termino por decir, ya no quería sentirse ahogado, perdido, esas palabras lo llevaban a un paraíso de sensaciones que lo inundaban, como cuando tenía 14, pero esta vez esa voz que pedía detenerse era inexistente, su mente estaba fundida, Gogo era su todo, su ahora, su "para siempre".

-Te lo diré cuantas veces quiera…Te amo, aun si llegaras a odiarme, yo te amere hoy y siempre…- unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ella, tenía aun miedo de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Jamás…nunca te odiare…yo…-pero Hiro guardo silencio.

-Dilo…- pero el negaba con la cabeza.- necesito escucharlo…por favor.- pero él no quería hablar, por lo que detuvo sus movimientos por un momento, cosa que hizo poner su mirada en ella de nuevo, arremetió súbitamente con movimientos bruscos, ascendentes y descendentes, arriba, abajo cada vez más rápido.- Dilo…di que amas.- Hiro ya no pudo más, el placer había llegado a su punto más alto y aquellas palabras lo tenía embelesado, le había dado en esa sesión pasional todo lo que siempre había deseado, era un éxtasis inigualable, ya sin contenerse grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GOGO TE AMO!.- era la cereza sobre el pastel de aquel orgasmo compartido. Ella acariciaba con su mano libre el cuello y los labios del pelinegro, introduciendo ocasional y sugestivamente sus dedos en su boca, quería seguir asiéndolo gozar, pero sabía que tenían que volver a la fiesta. Se recostó sobre su pecho y se percatándose que Hiro tenía su mirada perdida fijada en sus manos entrelazadas, los dos anillos juntos brillaban de una manera muy singular.

-Definitivamente nacieron para estar juntos.- termino diciendo Gogo.

-Si…lo se.- contesto el adolescente cerrando los ojos casi quedándose dormido.

-Hey Hamada…se te olvida la fiesta.- dijo a la vez que le daba un golpe para despertarlo, comenzó a lanzarle su ropa y ella se empezó a poner la suya.

-Oye Gogo…- dijo aun acostado.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-

-Que me sueltes.- dijo con obviedad haciendo sonar las esposas.

-Lo siento.- dijo ruborizada.

Los dos pelinegros volvieron a ponerse sus trajes y con lentitud regresaron caminando por los pasillos a la grandiosa fiesta, aquella noche sin duda había sido la mejor en la vida de ambos.

.

* * *

De verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribir esto XD, ahora ustedes digan si puedo escribir mas de tres lineas del genero erótico (jamas lo olvidare maestro de literatura) de aquí si creo tardarme un poco, ya no tratare el tema de estos dos directamente, faltan los otros personajes y Tadashi y Honey me están sacando canas verdes. XD el romance es otro tema a vencer ...bye, dejen comentarios.


	12. No es el final

Hace como un año que no me ando por acá, no significa que he dejado de escribir o me olvide de mis fanfiction, de hecho, tengo grandes ideas y ganas de escribir más, lamentablemente casi todo el año pasado me la pase sin computadora (para mi sola) y la actual que tengo se está resistiendo a la instalación de programas, por ejemplo "Word". Entre las novedades que traigo son Monster Allergy, Zootopia, nuevos de Big hero 6 y pues que me decidí a entrar también a Wattpad, no es algo que digas "hay, que maravilla" simplemente que ahí puedo subir dibujos junto con el texto y aquí no, pero si les gusta mis rarezas no se preocupen, en ambos sitios publicare, solo que aquí serán talvez más extensos o cortos, con trama ligeramente distinta o puede que no, si les interesa seguirme estoy como Silencio_shhhh.


End file.
